Books and Beauty
by Parade Of Fools
Summary: Naru has been working in the library for some time, she has no social life and is constantly turning guys down... Well nearly all of them.
1. Review if you like it comment

The library was cold and dim... There was a shuffle of noise in the corner someone typing rather quickly. I got up to check who it was... It was a young man, probably no older than she was...

Naru lifted the pile of books from the shelf and hoisted it onto the table, preparing to sort it into the cart of books. She sighed_ gosh these books get rather heavy... _She adjusted her glasses, they were thick coke bottle ones, but she continued on with much vigor.

The library was her temporary sanctuary, it was one of the best things she had ever done, but of course she would finish prep school quickly so that she could get to Tokyo U.

"Did ya sort out the books yet?" It was Kitsune, her best friend, although they didn't give her the nickname of a sly fox for nothing. "I found a party we can crash from some guys..." She was a total biter...

"Oh like everything else you learn huh ?"Kitsune worked at thecafe now with her for the past year. If Naru hadn't convinced her that sheould meet new people here, she would have never applied, especially with the lazy streak that she carries.

Naru was anxious to get back to sorting the books, she had just gotten into some new mangaNegima, that she just purchased and wanted to get lost in it.

She was 17 and she had been working in the library for 2 years. How she was able to get the job was wonders to her.

The previous librarian that she had taken place of she had known for 5 years. She also said that they had met earlier when she was young, but that didn't matter to her. The job paid for rent, kitsune's paid for everything else and they split the spoils evenly from what remained from her payment.

"I always thought that this Hinata Library was a drag but it gets nice ya know." She was chewing on a stick of jerky. Naru plucked it from her mouth and placed it in a waste basket beside her.

"No food here."_she sould always recall that..._

Living from homewas hard... Her parents lived in kyoto and she was living here only because she upheld great trust from her parents and because they didn't want her to be commuting from there to go to the prep school.

"I have to study. I have test tomorrow." Naru placed her attention to entirely to the sorting, _people didn't know how to put books away._

The person on the computer got up "uh can you help me find something?"

"Yeah sure." Naru got up.

He was looking for a prep book. His face familliar.

"Uh thanks... do you think that you'd like to get a coffee sometime." _Either it was just a freindly gesture or a date. Men..._

"Go Naru you should go.." Kitsune urged her.

"I'm sorry some other time... I have test to study for."

"Oh alright..." He went to the front and self-checked the book out.

"Gosh Naru thats the 5th one this week..." She was looking at him, she wanted him.

"All they want is to get in my skirt." She went back to work.


	2. Chapter 1 One Heck of Start

The dragged on and it didn't end so well. Naru had misplaced a row of encyclopedias that were to be used by the near by school. They had been requested to be placed out in the open for months and Naru had kept placing it to the back of her list of things to do.

Now she was gona suffer. Kitsune had graduated along with Naru the year before, although Naru had graduated early by 1 year her life didn't seem to change from the freedom of school.

The library was expansive and 1/4the size of football field and had 2 floors. the top was the book store, and the bottom was a library.

It was weird, to have a library and a book store in the same place, but there were times when prep students looked for materials which were being rented and had to be bought.

The prices were affordable and nobody complained. Naru looked at the watch that clung to her neck, it was a pendant the shape of a heart that she had gotten when she was young from a freind. She couldn't recall the name and found herself to be rather shallow.

It was a really nice watch.

It was 4:45, nearly closing. She looked towards the library door and noticed that Kitsune hand't locked the door yet.

_That lazy fool, she hadn't been locking the door for the past week. _Naru waltzed towards the door grabbing the key behind the counter before reaching the door.

Just as she stuck the key into the door, a couple of young men came to the door. One rather short a chubby and the other tall with brown shaggy hair.

"Hey can you please let us in for a minute we need to buy something.!"

Naru looked at them for a minute, twisted the key and locked the door. She was frowning as if she didn't want to notice them.

"Please lady!" Naru pointed up towards the closed sign and bulled the blinds down.

the short stubby one finally spoke,"Have a heart! We gota a test tomorrow and we need that book._ Hmph procastinaters, they should wither away._

She contineud to walk off, and ran into Kitsune.

There beside her stood 2 young men and they were all looking at her, "Ouch thats rather cruel, even for you Naru." She was sipping a coffee and the two men were looking at her.

One was tall wearing a lab coat and had rather messy black hair, which Naru found strangely appealing.

The other that stood beside him was a young man probably no older than her, he was probalby his assistant. "Its 4:50, you guys have to leave."

"don't worry guys keep looking, we don't close for a 10 more minutes."

"Thank you kitsune," he walked to the back lifting off the shelf a few books that were related to archeology.

"You know _him _Kitsune?" She was keeping her eyes on the one with the lab coat, she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Yeh he's one of the top world archeologist in the world he works at Tokyo U to boot also."

Naru then understood what was going on, she liked him and was gona bite off him, specifically for the money, not much for the fame.

"So what is his name?"

"Seta..."

"what about his last name?" It didn't help, she was in la la land with all the money she thought she could amass from the guy. Her eyes off and blank as if she no longer existed.

The assistant stood beside him holding books that were now piling up. She walked to him, taking the books and placing them on the table.

"Thank you one-san" he was smiling,_ oh great just what I need, another unwanted fan._ He turned back to help Seta and was slowly being bent to hold an avalanche of books...

_They're gona fall with the next book he gives him._

She was right, they fell just as the book hit the one on the top._ I'm not gona be able to study at all!_

"Hey you, you have to get out of here quick, its almost closing."

Seta looked at her," His names Keitaro, he's my assistant for the past few months. Cmon Keitaro we gota get going!" They looked down.

Keitaro layed buried under the pile of books taking small movements.

_What a weakling._ The pile of books rose and Keitaro immediantly rose picking up the books and placing them in the order they had last been in wobbling towards the check out office.

Naru tagged ehind and Kitsune stayed with Seta talking about something. _They were rather chummy for not really knowing each other_, she got to the countyer and began scanning the books. Keitaro was looking at Seta, with a undaunting gaze.

"Hey I need your library card and 5000 yen for the books you are buying..." He reached into his wallet producing a rather large amount of money. _Was he being paid this well?_

He gave her the money and held the books within a bag paper bag. Seta came back helping Keitaro by taking one of the bags away from him.

"Thank you! I'll be seeing you guys soon on a book I wasn't able to find okay." He was giving a bright radiating smile at Naru. She felt her heart race dramatically as they left the room.

"I'll see you Naru." Keitaro said before the door closed behind him. She waved to them although her aim was to be at Seta but they both ended up waving...

Her face was flushed and her heart continued to race like a never ending melody of heart feltwonders.

Kitsune approached her," Me no think that you have crushy wushy on bing Toyo U teacher." She had her hands clasped together trying to get into the very nerve of Naru.

Naru's face plumed into a cherry color and she turned away trying not to give Kitsune any credit.

Naru looked at the clock, it was 5:30 and she was ready to leave. She continued to place the last of the books away before she had gotten distracted. Her mind was set on one thing the rest of the time, Seta.

But for some undying reason she felt close to Keitaro more, even though they had hardly spoken.

They reached put on thier thick laced clothing and went into the sunset. Kitsune stayed beside her as they headed for the dorm. "So wil ya go to the party with me, other wise this is the path we split until later." She was high spirited and found that she was already wearing some party clothes.

_Where did she get those clothes from,_ Naru thought to herself as she swung around a pole feeling the cold rushing wind push up her long hair.

"I have a test to study for..." She raced onwards, eager to study and to read a book that she had just purchased from the book store upstairs. Kitsune departed.

Naru enjoyed the silence.

The beauty of it all seemed that she was never gona get any work done, although she already knew the test back and forth.

Naru lay astrung to the floor listening to the remixes of Inuyasha that she had just burned from the internet.

"Maybe I should have gone with Kitsune, I didn't know that the stuff we'd be tested in today were just simple questions of history."

Naru stopped and turned off the radio. And reevealed an I-pod mini and turned it up.

The music was better and she felt herself relaxing and thought of Seta.

She hardly even knew the guy and she felt that she just had to be with him. Like an intellectual you can never find that would understand her theories of history.

She looked back at the blank sheet of paper beside her.

It was supposed to be filled with notes for the test but she felt more prepared for it than ever, and she didn't even read a cent about it.

_Maybe I'll just go to bed early today..._

She rolled over to the couch shoving of the scarves that Kitsune had bought during her last shoping spree, and turned down the i-pod not turning it off intentionally so that she could kill the battery and charge it the next day.

------- The Next Day-----

Naru woke up to the sound of the shower as it pelted hard at the wall. She shifted her attention to the clock. The test wouldn't start until 12 and it was only 9.

_Yawn dang did I really sleep that long... Dam Kitsune ruined a brilliant dream..._

She put the covers over her face and waited for the shower to stop.

It did and eventually came a steam of smoke. The mist covered the room. _Dam Kitsune she's gona run the water bill!_

She got up " okay Kitsune tahts enough for now I hasve to start getting rea-"

"Oh hello there Naru," door shown a half naked man wearing nothing but a towel.

"Seta what are you doing here!" She turned around trying not to get a glance at the bulge that appeared to be the familt jewels.

KItsune came out from the kitchen," you wouldn't geuss who I ran into the other day." She was grinning.

Keitaro rose from a pile of dirty clothing that he had seemd to fashion into a bed for himself.

He looked mad but happy to see Naru. "we were driving until this flying turtle popped out of nowhere and we turned hitting a bigger turtle..." He sighed and started to rub his arm. "then the ambulance came and they said that they wouldn't pick us up, Seta was a reckless driver and his death would do wonderful things to the community. Then KItsune helped us and brang us to your place. Sorry about the trouble."

_There was a man and a half here last night and I hadn't known._ Kitsune was eating pudding.

_Usually when Kitsune ate pudding it meant that she either won big at the lotto or she had great sex._

"Don't worry Naru after I brang them here they fell asleep and then i left. So I had nothing to do with them them last night." She was smiling and continued to eat her pudding.


	3. Chapter 2 A Broken Memory

Naru smiled , but deep down inside she was screaming blank shots at Kitsune.

How could she leave some guys that they only met from the library? As far as they could know they were just a bunch of predators waiting to strike. Especailly the scrawny one.

She looked at the clock... Time had been passing that she had forgotten about the test! She moved quickly ran into the bathroom putting on a skirt that she had bought a few days before and soem stockings. She then placed her head in a oranfe sweater and made her way to the door.

"She can move pretty fast can't she Kitsune?" Seta was sitting on the couch watching as Naru zipped around the room swiftly yet elegantly grabbing a bag and some school materials.

Kitsune was pointing a spoon at her, " yeh thats our Naru, ready for school any time of the day." She stuck the pushy gelitin into her mouth and raised the spoon again.

Naru took the spoon and plucked it into her mouth. "I'll see you later, and when I get back they better not be here."

Keitaro stood beside her. "And where do you think you're going?" Naru was ready and apparently he was too.

"I have the test today also." He was smiling and it gave Naru an undaunting feeling.

"What do you mean that you have a test today?"

"We go to the same classes..." He was looking down."I sit right behind you usually."

Seta arosse and yawned." I'll see you later part-timer. I have to see if my insurance covers those giant turtles." He waked out laughing to himself. "If they didn't believe me about the blimps that attacked me god they are gonna have one hell of a time taking this in.."

She looked down at her watch dangling down her neck. "Oh shit I'm gona be late at this rate." She let it fall to her dress and made her way out.

"Hey I think I've seen that watch bef-" Naru snapped at him.

"I don't have the time to talk to a pervert so hurry then."They were alreadyout the door.

"You can't call me a pervert whenwe only just met!" HE as down the stairway and was looking up. Naru's skirt was flying a little too high and she knew at that moment he saw something he didn't need to.

She smashed his face against the wall and continued forth. "Pervert!"

She got outside and took in the brisk fresh air. Keitaro stumbled outside a few moments after. "Your still alive?" he began to walk faster, the school was 2 blocks from here. _Dammit, these people delayed me so far... I can't be late not just yet._

She was stalled by a signal light and numerous amounts of cars passed by. "I bet you're just stalking me till we get to a place where there are hardly any people."

He halted a few feet away from Naru knowing that a girl with the power she had could be fatal. He was breathing weakly.

_What a weakling, can't even keep up, _Naru thought harshly. She looked at the cross walk, it said to go. She crossed unknowingly that the light had changed to halt.

HOOOOOONNNNNKKKK

Naru turned and she was met by a big white van that was being bombarded with stocks of explosives from a floating blimp..

The van aimed straight for Naru,_ it can't end like thisoh please not like this._

She couldn't move. It was as if she was under deaths embrace, chaining her to the ground.

She was scared more than ever as it came. There was no time for her to jump and she was to frightened if she did it may swurve and still hit her.

Her memories flashed to the past, her mother dieing while she was so young. Her dad re-marrying a year later, despite how she felt about it he did it any ways.

A flash, there was a boy handing her a watch, and in his other hand a watch with angel wings. He was running while handing her the watch from the window. "GOOD BYE Na-chan! We'll meet again when your mom is better I promise!"

Everything reversed to the point at the street. She had tears in her eyes.

"KEI-KUUUNNN!" Suddenly she was shoved to the side walk with much great force. Her body grinding into the pavement.

Keitaro stood in her place," Bye Na-chan..." The van rode over him as he ducked. He had made it... Her vision blurred.

HE got up and shook his clothing "Oh my god I'm alive!" A bomb landed... And he was sent into submission, and laid on the floor crumpled. _Baka..._ She whited out. Hearing the noise of sirens.

-----

It was foggy and she could hear running water in the corner. She was small but she good make some of the area out. She was at the library before she, Kitsune and Haruka had altered the library design. Kei kun walked to her carrying some orange juice. HE was drinking a can and he handed it to Naru.

"Cmon Na-chan, drink this. Auntie Haruka said that if you drink this, you won't get sick anymore.You don't want to get a fever again do you?" She took the siping cup and started to drink keeping her eyes on Kei-kun.

"You like it Na-chan?" HE was wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Naru nooded and continued to drink. He held something in his other hand. He had taken it out of his pocket and was looking diwn at the ground.

Naru tilted her head. "You'll be moving soon Na-chan. I really want you to move. It'll be real lonely here in he library without you..."

I was leaving? "wearh I goezzz k-kun?" Naru went back to sipping the orange juice.

"Nevermind wana play tag when your done with your drink?" Naru nooded and finished off the drink so that she could play.

------

Naru woke up, and looked around her. There was no body around her and there were a few vases with flowers. One came from Kitusne, and the other from Haruka, the Head librarian.

She felt her head and noticed that she chad been bandaged up. Other than that she seemed to be in okay condition.

She flopped back onto the soft fluffy pillow looking towards the ceiling. _That dream, was taht real or just part of my imagination._

To the side of her bed stood a small bottle of juice, orange and a pair tuna sandwhiches. The wafting aroma , despite their meager look made Naru emptiless. She grabbed them and started to nibble on them Then gave up on the whole petite idea and gorged herself quickly before anyone came.

_Speaking of which, where is everybody anyways? Some freinds they are not waiting. _She was still stuffing herself and hadn't realized taht the door was creaking open.

The tuna had gotten stuck in her throat and she had finished the orange juice before she ate the sandwhich.

She started to weeze. She couldn't yell for help. _Oh my god I'm gona die. When the people asked how I died their just gona say that I choked on a stupid sandwhich._

Someone came to her and sgoved her stomach forcing the food to come out of her stomach.

Naru was breathing hard and when she finally looked up, she was greeted by Keitaro and Kitsune.

"Told ya she wouldn't be full after that. Thats 1000 yen Keitaro." He pulled out the money from his wallet and gave it to her sighing just barely.

Naru was still hungry. She didn't want to talk, especially to Keitaro regardless of the situation before.

"Give her the food man, then she'll start talking." Kitsune was smiling and made her way to a chair on the other side.

_Did she really think that way of me... Well it is Kitsune after all._

He pulled from a bag a tray of sushi and along with a bowl of teriyaki and rice placed in a small bowl with foil covering the top. To the side of it all a plum and a big bottle of orange juice.

She looked at them gulping not wanting to prove Kitsune right. She hadn't the will power to wait she took the food and started to eat.

"You might wana eat that quickly, we're not supposed to give you any food." Kitsune stood near the door watching if there were any oncoming nurses or doctors.

She looked around, it was dawn already and she thought that she had forgotten something.

"Hey how long have I been out of it?" Naru spoke hungrily as she left nothing in her mouth before she spoke.

"You've been out of it for 2 days." Kitsune was at the door watching still, making sure that Naru had gotten her food.

_2 days?_ "Oh my god that means that I missed the Tokyo U exam!" _All this work and now look I have to repeat the entire course again, and I was so close to going..._

"Well I guess that means that we can try again this year can't we?" Keitaro said as he took the empty food containers.

"Don't you get fresh with me! Its because of you that I almost got hit by that van!" She drove him away, _if he hadn't stayed out my place I would have never had been this late._

"Oh yeah about the van Seta says that he was sorry, he does send his regards."

_What the gorgeous hunk ofa man was going to have been my grim reaper?_

_What am I gona do now? I'll have to keep this up for now, its not like I thought that I would fail. I already know that I would pass. There was just an anomaly in my way._

She shrugged it off, she hadn't the time to worry, all she wanted to do was get prep school over with and go to the University.

"Don't you remember me though?" Keitaro said expecting me to awknowledge him for something. _Kei-kun..._ The name rung in her mind, _was that all real before?_ She han't the time to worry about guys, her agenda was going to be full for quite a while.

"What the heck are you talking about?" The doctor came in giving her the papers to sign out of the hospital.

She signed them immediantly and made her way out. As she reached the door, she couldn't help but feel her heart shatter as Keitaro went the other way.

_I know him... But I just can't deal with this right now, maybe later, I'm just not ready to see him just yet..._ Her old memories of the past came and she remembered everything. The knocking on her head had done a few things to her, probably for the worst however.

"Something wrong Naru?" Kitsune placed her hands over on the back of her head.

"Nothing is wrong, I"m fine" she wasn't.

"That Keitaro is one nice guy when you get to know him."

_I know._


	4. Chapter 3 Twist and Turn Lonely One

Yay I think that I'll just have some fun later in this chapter. I'm putting people from others mangas. These are the ones that I like to read myself. Hope you do also.

-----------------------------------------------

After getting out of the hospital, Naru got back to her original agenda. She opened the library the next day ignoring the sick leave that she had placed on her.

_Just becuase I couldn't take the exam, doesn't mean that anything is gona change._

Idealy she was contradicting her views of men, or Keitaro._ So what if I knew him many years ago. The present is defferent. I have no time to go out and do things anymore._

That was an utter lie. The libary closed at opened at 10 and due to her fluid shcedule, she could finsh all the book arrangement, and then get a way early start at her homework at 12. Her prep classes bean at 8 and didn't end until 9:50.

And then somehow she had her prep school 1 block away from the school. Itwas as if it were destiny to stay in this place.

The rest of the time at home was just killing time for the next day. She never went out to party. Only on occassions. However there was the traditional shopping spree that Kitsune and her would do in a regular bases.

There was 1 major change.

She was sorting the books, to her right Keitaro.

"And just why exactly are you here?" Naru questioned him with much authority.

"Studying so will you please ge off my case, I wana prep up before the next classes start."

"Oh really," she beckoned, " what is your percentile?"

He went quiet, then looked at her with no spirit. "40."

"Are you serious? That is just pitifall. What in the world makes you think that you have a chance to get into Tokyo U."

"My own personal drive. Something that I promised to do way back."

"What makes you break through Naru?" It was Kitsune, she was looking at her leaving her position at the cafe.

"Yeh what makes you push?" Keitaro said looking back up from a ile of text books.

"To be the best...and.. uh.."

"Don't give him that bull crap of an answer." Kitsune was giving her a death stare.

Naru shrugged it off, "I have my own reasons okay. Nothing that you need to know."

She went back to stacking books climbing back up the ladder. A huge pillar books in her hands.

Sadly however the books collapsed plummeting them to the floor with Naru all together.

The ladder was about 5 feet up and it was going to be one hell of a fall.

She shut her eyes, _oh I'm still tired from the injury, gah everything seems like it's going up._

She saw a blur and there was no wide thump. She waited for it then noticed that she was being held.

Keitaro had caught at the nick of time, his face edgeing closer to hers. _Oh my god I almost blushed._

"Hey Naru do you have those encyclopedias yet?" Kitsune halted when she saw the cumbersome pair.

"Nevermind I found them," she left with haste to her original position.

With the look in her eyes, "did I interrupt something good?"

She halted his advance and got up immediantly.

"Thanks, but I have to get back to work."

She propped her hair back up and fixed her clothing. Picked up the books, and scattered deeper into the library. She was still filled with fatigue and was fighting to keep moving. SHe lay the books down to take a breather wiping a drop of sweat from the corner of her face.

"You don't sweat when you carry books... You were nervous? Hsh you were Naru! Next time though try to keep of the books. We don't want them to be sticky when The people come do you?" Kitsune had a grin, a tyrants that made Naru really angry.

"Be quite Kitsune... I'm just still tired after the whole incident.'"

"Really now then explain to me why your legs are quivering?"

She was right, Naru hand't noticed that they were shaking.

"Your melting for him."

"NO I'M NOT KITSUNE I'M JUST TIRED! There is nothing going on between me and Keitaro."

"Girl you are in denial." She laughed and walked back to her stand to, in her hand a love novel "Socrates In Love." She had started reading it and was becoming a lover of romance.

_God this is startinfg to hurt me._ She put the books away and started for the next cart. Beside it was Keitaro catagorizing them,_ mmm hes trying to help. Hey, Memoirs of a Geisha is not a horrorr!_

"What do you think you're doing exactly?" Naru exclaimed as he dropped a Harry Potter book into the fantasy section of the newly disorganized cart.

"I'm just trying to help you out a bit, I know that you're still tired from the whole incident." He was speaking in a freindly tone. Naru didn't buy into it.

"Yeah right, you're just here for your own personal gain." _Maybe that was a little to harsh, no wait he deserves it._

He got up picked up the books that he had been reading and took off to the checkout counter. She followed knowing that she would have to check them out. To her dismay he walked to the self check section and did it himself. He walked and Naru could nearly hear the murmur of "Na-cha..." He left letting the door slam behind him.

"Good ridance," Naru told herself.

"That was not nice in the least Naru. He was a swell guy once you got to know him a bit more." Kitsune said with much sadness.

"Wow Naru I never thought you would do that," it was a familiar voice. Naru turned behind her and saw Haruka with a stern look on her face. "Dam, now Keitaro will bepouting like a lieelt girlfor a while."

"You know him?" Naru felt a cold hard stone develop in her throat. The one you get when you haven't done something decent, when you knew never to even do it.

"Uh he is my nephew. You know that right?" She was speaking plainly yet robustly.. Haruka was tall and was extremely beautiful. Her hair short with a true beuaty. She never shedded much of an emotion just for no reason. And she was eviddently in a nice mood.

Behind her stumbled in Seta who had a large bump petruding from the top of his head. "Dam Haruka you haven't gotten weaker despite your age."

Haruka punched him assailing him to the end of the library to a pile of books that needed to be sorted before noon. "Who the hell are you calling old. Its Not like we're that old."

Naru stod confused " you both know each other?"She felt hesitant to ask the question but some how it came out of her mouth before she could even give a second thought into what she had said.

Seta srose from the rubble of books "we're dating-" He was cut short when Haruka flew across the room knocking him through the 2nd floor and sending him over the roof.

"We were dating you dumbass!" She was voilent and dodged the debris with ease. Kitsune had her mouth gaping open a bit. "I hope that this is coming out of checks Haruka."

She pulled out a cig, and lit it puffing out some smoke before answering. "Nah you two don't worry about this one. I've been saving in case something like this happened.

_She was saving in case something like this happened? What the hell was she?_

"Well you should see Naru when she gets angry also, its not like she'd cause this kind of damage. The way she causes damage is like blowing a place with the strength of c4. The thing is that she can cause that kinda damage in a place with no types of explosives."

"Is that really so Naru. You could really have some type of potential hidden away in you."

"No Haruka don't listen to a single word that Kisune is telling you. You know hom much she can tend to exagerate at times."

"I guess you're right, you look more of the innocent school girl," she said releasing a smoke realizing that she was still inside smoking inside the library, a no smoking zone.

"Well you two had better get back to your work. Today seems to be going byf really slowly." She wandered outside, Haruka occazionally appereaed when she was bored, she was getting paid rather well and could take a toll from her damage. "Oh yeah when the stupid fool comes back down, tell him to come over to my place for dinner."

_Didn't she just say that they weren't dating?_ Naru nodded happily.

------

The day dragged on, and Naru couldn't take her mind off Keitaro. They had hardly known each other but, it seemed that she owed him something that she really didn't.

It was five and Naru and Kitsune locked up for the night. "So you gona take my offer tonight and go to a party for once?" The air was cold and Naru didn't answer.

"I think that I'll just go shopping for a while." Naruwent to the nexttrolly that had just arrived leaving Kitsune alone to her own business.

Shestood up, and didn't want to take one of the empty seats... The trolly drove down numerous streets until Naru finally reached a mall. It was really starting to get cold and she made haste to enter the store.

She wentinto a Macy's and walked out quickly after noticing the dreary designs that they had. Wandering around trying not to notice all the couples that walked around together holding hands.

Her stomach rumbled as the scent of a curry came to her. She followed her nose wich led her to _Curry Angel,_the name was cute and had just recently opened ans was bustling with cutomers.

She looked inside considering the numerous people that were in there. A girl wearing a skimpy school girl outfit was tugging onto someone and they ran into her knocking her into the floor.

"Takeya,can we please go get some melon bread?" She was on top of the guy causing a scene.

The guy got up gently getting the girl off of him. He looked at Naru and helped her up also.

He bowed "I'm sorry for causing you teounble miss. Apologize Ren." The girl bent over ," I aplogize for knocking you down mam." They walked off and the girl grabbed his arm, and the guy responded by jerking his hand away "what the hell do you think you're doing?" _Wow they were young and they seemed rather serious..._

_What an odd couple._ _Thought, I do feel jealous of them... Wait what am I thinking, I don't need anyone. _Keitaro appeared in her mind. _What a jerk... I am. Dam I feel so alone... I wonder what all the others are doing right now?_

She took a seat on the counter, picked up a menu and waited for a waiter to show up. The menu was filled with assortments of food and new types of curry that Naru had never heard of in her life, or would even manage to. _Orange curry? Kidney curry? Spicy Dirty Eaters curry? Wow these are some names... What the hell is this turtle blood? _Sure it may not have seemed that weird but it was extremely odd names for these.

Someone tapped her soldier, Naru turned," I'd like to order-" she couldn't finish her sentence, a young man in shimmering silver hair spilled his curry all over her. It was warm and not hot..._ thank goodness I didn't get burned to death..._ There soon erupted an avalanche of apologies. A young girl with her hair propped up came to her side also with a napkin, trying to wipe off the smears of curry that were all over her face and on her clothing.

"Oh my gosh we are so sorry for what happened. Please," The young unsheated a sword, and swung a wave at Naru. Naru braced herself for the impact, but found that she was met by a slight breeze and the curry that had surrounded her was gone," If you'll please accept my apology, it seems that while I was taking food to my date, I tripped."

Naru paid no heed to what he was telling her. She was busy examining her clothing wondering how the curry had washed off her favoite red long-sleeve sweater. "Its no problem really." She looked up. They were smiling at each other as if they had done a good job.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Naru asked ignoring the rumbling in the pit of her stomach. Ha had stored the sword somewhere in his coat. And was thinking of an excuse.

"I don't know my family has been able to do this, I guess that you could say that its passed along my family line." He frowned as if he had said way too much. Please if you'd allow us to buy you dinner, for taking up your time."

The girl behind him spoke up," Have we met somewhere before?" She had pale white skin and Naru had just realized that she was wearing an ensomble that resembled a yukata, but with a closer lok was just a shirt developed to look like one.. "Ah yes! Your the librarian at the library aren't you?" She said smugly. "The name is Kagura, I sell my novels and sorts to your library..."

Naru thought for a moment, _Kagura... That name it sounds so familiar... Its almost as if I read that many times before. Wait... _Naru rummaged through her small purse real quickly producing a small pocket book. "Oh my god your the one who wrote _The Love and the Hopeless?"_ Naru was estatic now and didn't know how to act. Kagura smiled at her and shifted her attention the young man beside her. This is my close freind Sesshoumaru, he is more of a teacher at Tokyo U, I bet you heard of the place haven't you?"

_Whoa thatguy was from Tokyo U?_ Naru looked at im. His hair was shimmering silver, it almost made him look like an old man but the young face and the well lit hair proved him to be very attractive. "Was your hair always silver?" She looked at him closer.

"Well you could say that this comes from the family also," he smiled.

"Hey Naru," it was a familiar whimpering voice.behind her stood Keitaro and with him some young broad. _He's already hooked? _Naru said to herself not knowing whether she should be glad for him, or jealous.

"Hello Mr. Urashima, how did you do at the exams this time?" Sesshoumaru had spoken up from behind me. _Does he know everyone in Tokyo U? Does he really consult with these kinda people even though he is just an assistant. And who the hell is that girl beside you?_ Naru staed at the girl whom to her surprise was already staring at her her. She felt tension in the room.

"O my did I forget my manners, this is my sister Kanako, she's come ro visit me for a while so I thought that I should show her around." _Your sister? For a sister she sure was hanging around you rather closely._

""You know Keitaro-kun Naru?" Kagura questioned as she began to brush her hair.

"Well we're just in the same class, in prep school and," she stopped. She was trying to make eye contact with Keitaro but it seemed that he was trying to avoid her._ What a bastard! What the hell was his problem. _

She diverted her attentoion away to the menu. A voice spoke up finally"would you like to join us Keitaro, my treat." There was static in the air. The air between Keitaro and Naru was so thin you could cut it with a butter knife. Keitaro's little sister answered, sure we do." She took a seat, and it took a moment for Keitaro to do the same thing. He was ignoring Naru to the best of is capabilities. Naru didn't care, as long as thy didn't have to speak to each other. The chai he took was to the right of Naru.

Kagura had a weird expression on her face when she looked at both Naru and Keitaro. She whispered something to Sesshoumaru, and then he grinned._ What did I do something wrong? Or are they noticing a stain from earlier and don't want to tell me?_

A waitress appeared in the midst and asked what we would like. Oee by one we told her our just desire and she left. Finally Kagura said soemthing that came to a shock to Naru. "What be your lovers quarrel today?" Naru who had been drinking some water felt a stone develop on her mouth. Keitaro who was also drinking water spat it out onto the table.

"Eww let me get some napkins" Sesshoumaru left to get some napkins.

(THEY ANSWER AT THE SAME TIME TILL FURTHER NOTICE.)

"There is nothing foing on between me and that she demon." Keitaro sputtered.

"Me and that beast ha!"

"You can't call me a beast you hardly know me."

"What makes you think that you can just call mea demon!"

"By the way you punched me!"

(They aren't talking at the same time now.)

"Well you deserved that for being such a pervert!"

"Pervert? I am no dam way a pervert."

"I bet you did something to me while I was asleep huh! I bet I'm pregnant with your kid right now!"

"This is the kinda thanks I get for saving you! Your just pitiful then Na-chan."

"Well,"Naru didn't know what to say next, shehad hit a pit and there was nothing she could say.

"Cmon Kanako we gotta get back now." Keitaro sprung up and out the door.

"But oni-chan I'm still hungry!" Kanako made her way out also giving a grim stare to Naru.

"Uh did I miss something?" Sesshoumaru had returned.

"Its nothing dear, you won't understand."

"He sat down wiping the table, alright."

Naru's heart dropped and she felt that she had shattered some type of bond in her heart. Her fountain of deams stopped, and somthing tightened over her heart. She was sweating, as she felt something inside her scream to chase after him, although her legs were iced to the floor. A lingering memory skidding across her.


	5. Chapter 4 The Spring to Heart

Okay guys maybe putting some Inuyasha characters was laying it a little to thick huh. Well I guess that we can call it a failed experiment. Well I guess that I'll keep writing.

Follow the gentle breeze

As it calms our minds, be put to sleep.

Fair be the fill of the winds song

Gentle to the minds of young

following the flow of ever distant, and ever silent.

Private memories never fade,

and appear again during the till of time.

Loves heart felt sorrowwill be there tomorrow,

forever and evermore

* * *

Naru lay in her bad a mess and didn't pay attention to Kagura from the other night. She was still riddled with guilt through the intire Keitaro incident. She found it that over the course of the nght she was condemned with recollections of her past, things she had done with keitaro as a baby. It was funny, when you feel like the lowest thing on the face of the planet and you start remembering everything that you had done in the past and there was nothing you could do about what you had just done. She had all these dreams which were now crystal clear, and she couldn't help but feel rather low about what she had done.. She admitted that it was true, she had hardly known the guy and she was stating things that most likely happened on accident. In her heart, it was heavy for she felt that she had let down a childhood freind that she had only known for a short period in time. Naru muddled over the bed feeling the deppressing songs from her I-pod, Dot hack. She was really bummed out and she treid her best to throw the matter out of her mind. The library had closed for the week for reconstruction over the Seta incident. Naru had worried how she would pay some of the bills because her parents paid for the rent, they just made it her job to pay for everything else. Haruka had noticed this and agreed to continue to give hers and Kitsune salary even though they were on vacation for the entire week. She felt rather cheap about the whole ordeal but Haruak agrred that it was her fault and that she shouldn't have to fall for what she had done. 

Naru glowered at herself as she remembered that Keitaro was her nephew. She disillusioned herself. _I'm a smart girl, there are tones of things I can do in Tokyo, its not like I've been a book worm all my life..._ She got up and began to brush her hair, trying to block the thought of Keitaro from her mind. She looked at the closet and began to sort the clothingtrying her best to pull a Houdini. _I can walk around, there are so many strores, I can buy some manga and books._ She pulled out a skirt and a long sleeve sweater, thinking about how chilly it was outside over the past few days. She turned the music randomly on her I-pod, finding herself reminded of Keitaro when "New Found Glory" Played. Again to distract herself she ran to the bathroom and began to take a shower. The water felt warm and cleansing as it washed away all her worry and made her feel brighter than ever. See came out of the shower feeling rejuvinated and noticed that she had a voice mail on her cell. She popped it open and listened. There was a familiar voice.

"Hey Naru its Haruka, just calling to tell you that I'm inviting you and Kitsune over to my place to relax. Did I tell you that I just had a hotspring installed? Yeh a hotspring unatural but so life like. Everything is stone and well its real. Come on over around 3 okay? I don't expect a no so you come young lady." The message ended. Naru found herself full of joy. _A hot spring for the first thing during vacation? God I feel like things are turning around... Now to find something to wear. Hmm._ Naru turned to Kitsune's stash of herbal lotions._ Well she isn't using them, _Naru thought to herself with a wide grin.

------Around 3 o clock.----

Naru came to the entrance of Haruka's home there was a white van parked in the front, but she hardly paid any attention to it and went to the door. There was a small bridge with a river leading to her house._ Gosh she is so traditional._ Naru rang the door bell and felt a sudden chill rub against her spine.The same feeling she got when karma was about to take its payment. The door swung open and to her relief it was Haruka. "So you decided to come now Naru. Kitsune couldn't make it?" She had a cig in her mouth and was holding a coffee in her other hand. She moved to let Naru in and Naru still hadn't gotten use to her house. IT was grand and beautiful. The floors were made of wood and were always polished to perfection. She had some linen sofas and white curtains. There was even a fire place and a white walls that were sprinkled with green lines at the top. Naru had been to her house only a few times and she couldn't help but feel amazed over how the head librarian could afford all of this. _Is she secretly rich and only works at the library to give her something to do? _She took off her sandals and settled down on a near by couch. There was someone upstairs and she again felt a chilling sensation climb down her back.

"Oh yeah Naru there are others here also, I thought that we could have a little gathering." She released a puff of smoke and pulled out a tea set.Naru still hadn't said a word and then noticed that there was a wooden slie closet. Haruka had caught what Naru had seen. "I see you've noticed." Haruka got up and swung the closet door open.

"Wow!" Naru was facing a few sets of kimonos that were dazzling. They came in multitudes of colors and each one seemed to be more elagent than the next, Haruka pulled one out, it was a red one with cherry blossom desings. She handed it to Naru with a smile. "I was suppose to give you this on your birthday, but I was outta state during the time."

"I can't accept something like this Haruka! It must've cost youa fortune." Haruka came closer to her, "uh I didn't buy this for you."

"You didn't?" _Who did it come from?_

"Well I was suppose to give this to you on your 17th birthday from a freind of yours." _A freind? Was it Kitsune? NAH she was way to cheap to buy something so extravagent when she could've bought it for herself._ "Well you see, it was made for you 4 years ago , and well I forgo6 to give it to you on its due date."

Naru was speechless, _where had such a beutiful fortune come from? "_Who is it from Haruka?" NAru asked holding it up noticing that it had fit her exactly.

"Its from Keitaro." Naru was shocked and the door from the garage opened and Keitaro and Seta emerged laughing aloud. "Your pretty good on a DDR maching you know that Keitaro?" They took notice to Naru and Haruka, and immediantly gave aa gentle wave to the two of them. Naru was stilled in shock, after what had happen she was given a gift from someone that she had hardly even known, who had probably still had her lingering in his mind for all these years. Naru got up, her face red and full, came to Keitaro and bowed holding the gift up to him.

"I'm sorry but I just can't accept something like this, especially after all I had put you through." Her hands lightened and the kimono was no longer i her grasp. The air was dead, and Naru still didn't dare look up. "So who wants some tea?" Haruak said killing the dead silence. "I do," the remaining three said. Naru took a seat and so did Keitaro and Seta. Haruka turned on the t.v. viewing some type of drama that Naru had seen before. She looked at Keitaro not knowing what to say to him next. _Should I apologize? No if I do that now he might think differnetly of me. Maybe I should ask if could start over? _Naru was breathing harder now and trying oh so desperately to hide it from the others especially Keitaro...

_I should resort to what I usually read in shojo for this one! _She thought to herself and gave up on the idea, only becuase she wasn't a cross dresser, she wasn't wearing a samurai outfit,but she was housing with a room mate, that wasn't a rock star. _Nevermind, I'll just resort to fanfiction._ She thought to herself for a moment and realiazed that she couldn't recall anything becaus she had stopped reading over the past year. Naru felt ashamed of herself. _What would Kitsune do if she was here?_ She halted that thought and sake popped into her mind, and she thought herself better off not getting anyone drunk. Seta plopped down his tea cup and asked "so when do you guys wana try the hot spring? Haruka and I got off rather-" Haruka elbowed him in the face and his head laid back on the couch bleeding a nasty wound.

Haruka then picked off where he had just spoken," so you guys wana go now?" She had a mad look on her face as she started stomping on the lifeless body that had once been Seta. Naru thought to herself for a minute.

"Haruka? Are there seperate areas for us? Or are we all going to the same hot spring altogether." She was looking at Keitaro and even though she didn't know much about him, she didn't want to find out if he was really like she had predicted him to be. She looked back at Haruka hopefully, who was now bearing 2 white towels. She tossed it towards naru and handed two blue ones to the guys.

"Sorry Naru but we'regona have to get along this time." Naru followed her outside and noticed that nearly 3/4 of Haruka's yard was a hot spring. The rest was a small garden. It was HUGE about the size of a normal classroom. What kinda woman needs an entire hotspring like this all for herself? Haruka pulled Naru inside and shut the sliding "You guys change in there we'll be in her changing."

"Haruka do you really think that this is alright?" Naru was trying to place some doubt into Haruka and found that she had a wil of steel.

"What? I can surely beat the crap outta seta, and even if Keitaro was taught some martial arts from Seta, he won't use it on us." Naru thought to herself for a moment. _HE knew some martial arts? If Seta had taught him why did he always let Haruka beat the crap outta him? _Haruka had changed and was wearing a small swimsuit and had wrapped the towel arounf her afterwards. Naru did the same quickly into a red bikini . Haruka yelled to the guys who apparently had been talking about something and hadn't realized had Haruka was listening.

"Thats what he's planning?" Haruka then yelled again," we're coming in now!" The slide door swung open and Naru could feel the heat from the hot spring and a heavy steam surrounded her.

There was a heavy scent of salt but somehow felt natural. Naru's nostrils flared at the first breath but the second time hardly fazed her at all. The heat was rather inviting and even though Seta and Keitaro stood to the sides talking about how this had something to do with work before. The floor felt rocky until Naru toticed thaqt there was a little path where it had been totally smoothed out allowing you to walk without the hard grinding around you feet.

_Gosh this is so nice. I can't believe how much Haruka has doneto the place. Its so fancy, and traditional._

_Mmmm Keitaro and Seta are freindly. So is Haruka and Seta._

"So do you guys wana look at the hot spring all day?"

Seta laughed at her," Why don't you just call it a jacuzi Haruka?" Seta was abiut to climb inside but to his dismay, Haruka clocked him in the face, leaving a bump to cry over.

The fighting stopped abd they all climbed into the hot spring with glee. Naru samiled to herself as the heat rushed around her washing her of all her fears and worries. But sadly Keitaro was a stain, and it would take more than water and ditergent to wash him away.

Haruka was talking with Seta going about something about the olden days and how they proved to be hectic and troublesome, and other stuf that made Haruka blush and nearly stand up to smash into Seta.

Keitaro and Naru stood on the other corner watching the others laugh away.

Keitaro looked at Naru. _I wana talk to him, but I just don't know what I'm gona say to him. _

"So how you doing Naru?" Keitaro said, he wasn't looking at her and Naru felt ashamed still.

Although she was glad that he didn't look at her. She didn't dare look into his eyes. The steam rose and Naru had to take off her glasses, fearing thatthey may rust in the steam. She fumbled them into a case that was on the stone, taking a moment to wrap the goods. Naru looked up,_ god I'm blind as a bat, _she looked around and noticed that she could barely make out what Keitaro looked like anymore.She felt weak without sight and had wished that her pair of contacts that she had ordered recently would come in. Kitsune too was impaired but only by 100 on both eyes, and she found that contcats worked fairly well.

_Oh yeh forgot to answer him._ "I'm fine how about you?" Naru looked up at him and to her relief he was looking at her with not much of a friendly smile, though he was looking at her, and it made Naru feel a whole lot better.

Haruka got up for a moment,"I'll be right back guys, gotta get sumtin for us." Haruka left and went into the house, and Seta stayed in his position.

Naru looked back at Keitaro, "So you gona try again for the Tokyo U entrance exams Keitaro?" Keitaro was wiping his face. _How dare he ignore me! I already apologized to him and he still doesn't give a dam to what I say. What a-_

Sorry did you say something Naru?" He sounded convincing and Naru bought it.

"So you gona try the exams again Keitaro?" She started talking again trying to keep the conversation between them alive and well.

"I'm definetly gona try again. I don't plan to give up so easily, well at least one more try, otherwise." He stopped talking and the conversation went dead. The back door swung open and Haruka appeared with drinks, and passed one to Keitaro and Naru. Naru to a whif of the contents finding that it was sake. She was underage, and in no time wanted to get busted. "Haruka I'm underage for this, I think that I shouldn't drink it."  
"I won't tell if you don't tell guys," Haruka offered whom in unison replied, "of course we don't mind."

Jaruka looked back at Naru and Naru accepted the offer, so did Keitaro. Naru had drank sake a bunch of times, they were only when she went to Haruka's house. She may have only come for a few times but whenever she did Haruka said that it was alright. She thought that as long as you were responsible and knew when to stop, however during last years new years party she had too much and when Haruka had asked her how many she had, she couldn't recall. Naru didn't turn sober for more than a day. She knew she wasn't suppose to drink so much it was just she was getting stressed of studying and not having any time to relax. Naru looked down at the sake, it smelled sour and full of alchahol. She didn't want to test how much she could take, so in her head she decided that only 2-3 cups was gona be all for her. She gulped it down effortlessly. Keitaro followed after and let out a puff of air that was sour from the sake.

Haruka and Seta were already on their 2nds and laughinf at each other.Naru focused her attention back to Keitaro, _I guess that I should get to know him better, I am off this entire week anyway. "_so Keitaro, do you want to do something this weekend?" Naru asked trying her best to sound inviting. He looked at Naru answering slowly," I'm sorry I got work..."

The was a loud smack from the other side as something shot toward us and sunk. Seta arose with a huge bump on his head, "Yo, Keitaro you can have tomorrow off, there isn't gona be much happening so you can relax for a while. Why don't you take her to the site around eight?"

Keitaro who was confused nodded his head. Seta made his way back to Haruka, limping as if he had been hit hard. "So watcha wana do tomorrow Naru?" _What do I wana do tomorrow? I don't really wana go back to the mall or anything. There is that Kanagawa Land..._ "You wana go to a movie? I hear there are some good ones out Right now." _A moive... oh well, its not like I've been at the movie in a while. _

Naru answered," sure sounds like a good idea." She looked back at her empty Sake cup and noticed that Haruka was coming and handed to Naru a bottle of sake. "Just watch how much you drink Naru."

It was already 30 minutes in and Naru was was getting worried if her skin would wrinkle. She hated the soft feeling, almost as if the water was taking advantage of her as transportaion. Haruka got up yawning,"well I thinks its best if we get out now, I'm sure you don't want to prune..."

"What do you mean Haruka you prune already right?" Seta said jokeingly. Apparently, Haruka didn't buy into his joke and elbowed him in the chest. She started stomping at him as he sunk to the bottom of the hot spring. _How can anyone take that kinda beating over and over and over again?_ Naru laughed and the others followed along. Seta finally arose wiping the small flow of trickling blood from his head.

The sun bagan to set that day as Naru spent the rest of the time talking with Haruka and Seta who apparently had been a couple in the past but had put it off as Seta when on his archeological digs. Whenever he tried to talk of something romantic, Haruka cutted in with a different story and Seta went to that topic instantly. Naru thought that it was cute. She herself couldn't help it, she was a romance addict, and a sucker for the stuff. The party ended somehow as the three parties began their way to the door. Naru yawned and didn't realize that she had a whole bottle of sake and was still in rather great condition.

"So we'll meet in front of the library tomorrow Naru?" Keitaro was somewhat red, and Naru knew at that moment he was interested in her. Although she didn't feel quite like he did, but more of freinds just going out for fun.

"Alright tomorrow?" Naru felt happy and cheery now as she waited near the bus stop.

"Why don't you get a ride with us Naru... I think it might be safer for you."

Naru thought to herself for a bit _maybe he's right. _She started turing red not knowing either it was cause she blushed or if she was drunk. Altogether it didn't matter and the others drove her home. The window was open and the wind felt good.

Naru got to her stop. And as she left, Keitaro grabbed her arm. "Naru you can take it. I'm sure outta anyone in the world you deserve it." Naru again turned red, not knowing if it was because she blushed or was drunk. All she did know while they drove away, her heart was racing...

Of windfall nights,

cast spirits of light,

the tragic heart has mended,

allow the hearts of them all

fight wonderful utter silence.


	6. Chapter 5 Future Was Made for Us

Yay the fic is going along nicely. Sorry if i can't get the spelling down. I'm typing this thing at school and I kinda rush myself to do everything. At home I can't really stay on the computer long because my parents say that its only for typing school work. Nothing else. Though I will try to keep it better from now on. Thanks for all the reading though. It makes me feel happy that people are really enjoying my work

* * *

Oh come the daunting nights.

So still and ever riveting as the moon lit sky

cast away the doubts of the heart,

and place your trust and affection

Hastily do your piece, for the night is short as sleep.

The beauty in need of care.

Shall forever remain in the mists of despair.

Naru was still awake. She couldn't sleep and figured that she should listen to some music to lull her to la la land. She fumbled around for her I-pod, hoping to find some type of measure to place her into slumber. She knew that she drank a lot, and that for some strange reason, god wouldn't let her leave this plain. She turned in her bed realizing that she still hadn't put the kimono that Keitaro had given her away. It was beautiful and Naru didn't know how she would explain to Kitsune how she got a hold of such a valuable object. She might have thought Naur did odd jobs... Thats what she thought the time she brang the I-pod home.

It was already 11:00 p.m. and she was getting frustrated that she couldn't get herself to fall asleep. She could only think about that day and she was already becoming nervous about the likelyhood of the situation. She had made up with a childhood freind and found herself on what seemed like a date despite her no boys policy. She sighed and looked around. The room was silent and lifeless without Kitsune as her return would be on the day before work. Naru got up and looked at the piece of clothing and hung it up. _So he had been thinking about me all this time. Even though I had totally forgot about him. He probably had been asking Haruka over the past years how I had been doing. She always asked me how I was doing. _

She looked outside the window knowing that if she didn't get any sleep anytime soon, she wouldn't be her happy cheerful self the next day. She switched off the light and found herself falling asleep in moments. Forgeting to brush her teeth, the scent of alchol could be located in her breath as she hid herself in her blanket.

It was daylight and Naru had forgotten to close the blinds from the night before. Her head ached a bit and she felt really tired. Her I-pod died and she placed it on a charger so that she could use it a little later when she went on her little trip with Keitaro. _Oh my god I didn't give him my phone number. How am I gona contact him! What a waste of time, now he's gona think that I never wanted to go see him..._ Rinng Riiinnnngg.

Naru's cell phone went off, and she answered it immediately. "Yo Naru its Haruka do you need Keitaro's cell?" Naru's eyes gleamed at the luck she was having so far.

"Yeh Haruka I really could use it, I thought that I was gonna be a gonner a second there."  
"Oh, alright the number is ... you got that right?"  
"Yeh I got it thanks a lot Haruka." Naru was smiling to herself as she thanked Haruka immensely and told herself to get something nicer on Christmas this year. She called Keitaro, but hung up quickly realizing that she didn't know what she was gona say to him. She thought it through wondering why she was being so frantic talking to a guy, especially Keitaro.

She dialed the number and he answered," Hello who is this?"  
"Keitaro its Naru I kinda forgot where we were gona meet, you know the sake kinda got to me last night."  
"Oh really? Good thing you called then... Hey how did you get my number?"  
"Uh, Haruka gave it to me, she seems to help out a lot..."  
"Oh, well lets meet in front of the library in an hour? You think that thats a better time for you Naru?"  
Naru looked at herself in the mirror noticeing that she still hadn't gotten dressed. Sure she didn't need time to dress up with the beautiful self. "Yeh I'll meet you there in about at our."  
"Alright Naru I'll meet you there." He hung up the phone and Naru began tossing clothing around looking for something to wear. She couldn't find anything, and decided to get a skirt, nothing short, or too long. _Maybe should where something green. _She deiced picking a skirt and a hazel colored sweater. She took a bath, taking the time to put on some herbal lotions from Kitsune's stash. She felt ready as she brushed her hair down noteing that she still had 30 whole minutes before she had to meet up with Keitaro. She looked at her I-pod it was barely charged, but it would have to do, she let it wait more letting the time go bye. She continued to brush her hair, feeling the silky complexity she had through years of nurtureing. It was smooth and she was happy. It was still 15 minutes before and she decided to get there early, and enjoy the pleasent morning air. She left the room tidying up before locking the door behind. She walked down the stairs, and made her way there.

* * *

The street was clear and was nearly erie since there was usually bustling people. She sat on a nearby bench taking the chance of removing a manga from her purse posong in the sun. 

"Oh DN Angel thats a good one. What book number is that?" It was Keitaro and he was holding some starbucks, he handed one to her smiling.  
Naru hid her face in the book and accepted it knowing that if she looked up at him, she may end up blushing. She didn't want him to think that she was getting really intrested in him. He plopped down beside her letting out a big yawn, before talking," The movie doesn't start for another 2 hours, so is there anything that you'd like to Naru, or would you rather sit here and read?" naru looked up. In the sun, his pale features seemed to dissipitate, revealing a more courageous look, and a serious attitude. He looked good, and he was wearing a lab coat under it were some normal everyday clothing.

"So whats with the lab coat?" Naru questioned trying to read about Risa's suspicions of Diasuke being Dark. He sighed.  
"Seta told me that if I don't wear this for later, they wouldn't allow us entrance into the site." _Hmph he thought that I wouldn't notice it... _Naru put the manga away and looked back at Keitaro who now had his eyes closed and was enjoying the warmth of the sunlight. "So Keitaro where do you wana go while we kill time?" She sipped the coffee noticing that it was too sweet. Keitaro stirred, you wana just go to the mall? I figure we shoould since the theater is over there."

"Yeh sure, why not then?" Naru thought to herself _I can check if there is any new manga..._

"Alright lets go," and the pair made their way to a bus stop. They stood holding on the railing on the way. Naru noted that he had a little bit of muscle and that he was rather built on the top of you had taken the time to notice. He was looking better from the moment on in Naru's eyes but she didn't want to admit to herself yet that she was getting really intrested in the guy. Eventually they made their way into the plaza of the mall and the warm heater brought Naru back to her senses, Keitaro too had hed begun to feel the effects and he yawned letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"So where do you wana go Naru?" Keitaro asked, when suddenly his eyes were full of joy and he made his way to a store that was housing many different ancient artifacts. He went inside looking at all the materials almost forgeting about Naru. _What the hell? No pot is more valuable than me!_

"Lets go Keitaro I want to look at something." He came back out holding a small plastic bag in one hand looking rather relieved and was getting back with Naru.

"Sorry I found some supplies that I could use when we go to the dig later." He was happy and NAru could tell that he was really enjoying his job, whatever it may have been.

"So Keitaro what is it that you and Seta are doing?" She wanted to know now. Keitaro's face lifted with excitement, he noticed that she was taking some type of intrest in the work he did.

"I'll show you later when we go back to the site. I think that you'll really like it." They continued to walk off until they hit some new fashion store that had some of the most cutest clothing that Naru had ever seen. _Sly Me, what kinda name was that? _She started to walk in and Keitaro stood by the door. There were apparnetly other guys standing by the doors and numerous amounts of girl in the store. When a girl came out she was greeted my what would seem to be their partner. They were all avoiding to go inside.

"Lets go Keitaro..." She looked at him. He looked relunctant. And he started to make his way inside. The guys around him began to notice and started saying things to him thast Naru could just faintly make out. They got into soldier stances waving someone away like in the movies.

"God speed you."  
"Your the bravest man on the face of the earth."  
"Can I have your autograph."  
"Are you gay? What a waste on a girl like her she's hot!"  
"N0 7h3 3vi1, d0n'7 f411 f0r i7! Ph34r b075 4774ck! Xu57 c411 1337 Ninj4s!" cried an American. (I don't knowJapanese so you get the point.)  
"Largo-san! Why do you keep running from me!" a girl yelled weilding a stop sign trying to smack the fire haired American.

Keitaro went inside and Naru noticed that all the guys showed mch sympathy for him. She didn't want to make him feel bad, nor did he want to make him look bad either, and she especially didn't want him to get any bright ideas. Naru grabbed Keitaro's hand, and pecked a little kiss on his cheeck. Looking back at the guys who were now dumbfounded with Keitaro's luck bagan to venture into the store to find their dates. Whom half in return recieved the same response that Naru had given to Keitaro.

"Thanks Naru..." He walked closer beside her and he bought her a shirt that she had wanted.

"So Keitaro where do you wana go next-I don't wana hog all the time you know." She gave him a smile and he turned away, and she grinned to herself knowing that she had made him blush. She looked back at him again and noticed that he was still red, and was trying to calm himself down so that he could answer her question.

"Lets go check the book store, I'm sure that they have the latest issue to-"I cut him off.

"What manga do you read Keitaro?" I was rather curious since I had just taken a liking into a new books Host Club and God Child,Senseual Phrase.

He walked into the adult section which Naru got frustrated oer as he came out running back to her stating that he had walked in there by sheer accident._ Yeh right Naru thought to herself, he just can't go in there now since he realized that he's on a date. Wait did I say date? I mean frendly outing! Yeh just a freindly outing... You readers keep that in mind... _Naru bolted herself to the manga section checking if there was any sign of her new booklet.

Keitaro srood a little to her left looking at Negima Magi. She looked at him and he seemed rather focused into the book. "Who's your favorite female character Keitaro?" Naru had read the book, in fact she owned all the issues thus far. She was just going to wait till the end of the month before the next issue came out.

"I like Konoka..." He went back to reading almost as if Naru wasn't never with him.

"Konoka? I prefer Nodoka..." She replied back trying to get his attention.

"Why do you like her? Oh you kinda do match her discription don't you? Thats really cute Naru."

_He noticed that,_ Naru felt her heart lift at his answer." So you notice..." She went back to reading and finally when she finished reading the newest edition of host club she then picked up another book putting it to her side as she decided wether she buy it or not. Finally they had finished and she had bought 4 new items to add to her collection. She smiled to herself, she had the new issues of Senseual Phrase, Mega Tokyo, Rebirth, and Dears. Keitaro had purchased other something also but he paid before she did and he wasn't going to show the contents in the bag. _Its probably hentai..._ Naru thought to herself. Keitaro looked at his watch "Its time to go to the movie," he brushed softly against me and I could feel that I was not alone. Naru felt warm and happy inside and had to admit that Keitaro was actually a really nice guy.

"So Keitaro what is the movie?" She didn't know what to expect and was getting rilled up about what could happen next on their little outing.

"Oh we'll be watching Fondest of Hearts." Naru spring with excitement. He had choosen the movie that she had been wanting to watch for a long time. It was considered a movie for couple's to see this year. _He picked the best movie! _"I hope that you wanted to watch it. My freind recomended it to me."

_Well he didn't pick it, but at least his freinds have good taste._

"So Naru you ready to go to the movie?" Keitaro said blushing to himself.

"Alright lets go then." _I guess that things are really taking a turn for the best. Tee-hee._


	7. Chapter 6 A link to the Past

Okay I know I really got work on my writing, but like I said, when I write these I'm at school and I only get very brief moments to do this. However this time I'll edit my work.

I write all of these poems!

* * *

The years pass by and life goes on.

The gentle wind has done its job.

It is time for love to reaach its point,

when you sunder throw your heart away.

But what is love to the heart broken?

Something,

Everything,

Or nothing at all.

* * *

3 years have passed since their faithful encounter. Naru has gone into her sophmore year in Tokyo U, taking up a major in math and english as she seeks to get some teaching credentials. Keitaro on the other hand who has also passed the Tokyo U. entrance exams has decided to take up archeology alongside with his co-worker Seta and Naru still has her job of a librarian.. However Naru is no longer living in her apartment anymore but in an all girls dormitory that Haruka had opened. Haruka said thatgrandmaHinatanever opened the place due to some construction problems and had decided on its reopening 2 years ago and that under certain conditions, would be met if she was gona reopen it.. She invited Naru to stay at a fraction of thhe price from where she was previously staying, and finally got her own room away from Kitsune. Naru is getting rather touchy about the situation but hasn't brought herself to say her share on what she thinks of the situation. Already she has known that if he joins an archeological dig, Keitaro will disappear in time frames of her life. She wants to stay with him but it seems that his work is driving the two of them apart. She knows that it is a jealous thought, but she has finally found the guy that she can enjoy being with. Along the way to finding her answer she is finding it really difficult to give a straight look to Keitaro, and has begun to have her second doubts about having a future together. 

Along with trying to keep maintence over their relationship, Naru is finding that there are others trying to steal him away from her. And that they will be facing some rocky times. Many rocky times.

* * *

Naru sat in fromt of the counter top to the front desk of the library. She was feeling rather cheerful that day, but she was more excited about Keitaro's return from some place he called Molmol Kingdom. He would be returning around 6 and Naru was going to meet up with him at the airport with Naru and the others. In terms of others she meant Kitsune, Shinobu a young girl that Naru had started tutoring in order to help pay off her college books, and in turn, shebecame a freind with her and Keitaro. Another new companion was Motoko, whom Keitaro had taken some sword training as she nominated him for her top student, and it was funny since she was 2 years younger than him and he reffered her as sensei. That was where all the issues rose, as it seemed that whenever they were spending some time together, one of these girls would but in and Naru would be pushed aside from Keitaro and down his agenda. 

Naru knew they either had a crush or they felt close to him like family, but mostly onto the side of crush, she wasn't that stupid. "Uhm Naru, my Tokyo University exam is coming up, and I want to know how things are."

Naru sprung out of la la land forgeting that she was tutoring Shinobu, and Motoko.

"You okay Naru? Maybe you should take a break..." Motoko said sounding worried about her.

"I'll be fine, just kinda anxious about Keitaro's return." She woke up and was speaking in a rather leisure voice.

"Yeh sempai, has been gone for how long?"

Motoko answered before Naru could, "3 weeks." Naru thenwrote to herself by writing in a small notebook that Motoko was taking careful note of when Keitaro left, how long, and when he would return.

"Kinda reminds me how we met you Shinobu." Naru laughed to herself letting some of the old memories take root again.

"Oh Naru that was a long time ago, and I was little so I didn't know what I was really doing in the least."

Motoko jumped into the fray of the conversation, "time for a flashback." Naru laughed.

"Don't worry Motoko you'll be next.

* * *

Naru had just gotten into the new Hinata Dormitory, and she with Kitsune, began to admire the outside look as well as the inside. It was gorgeuosly huge and the floors were waxed down.However there was no time for fun, due to the upcoming Tokyo U, entrance exams. It had already been about over a little of a year since she and Keitaro had failed the previous time due to Seta. She wanted to get into college quickly, and aim for her career, whatever it may be. 

Naru looked at a letter that Keitaro had given to her, that he told her not to open until she got to the Hinata Dorm. The letter read _Happy moving day Naru, I hope that things will go well for you. Lets study later for the Tokyo U exam okay? Oh yeah can we talk later? How about around 9? I'll see you then Naru._

"So you two finally came." It was Haruka stading over a desk counter.

"Yeh took quite a while didn't it Haruka." Naru smiled as she carried her bag with some of her belongings.

"When will the rest of your stuff arrive?"

"When Keitaro isn't busy with Seta." There was a moment of silence and then all three of them laughed.

"You got him by the leash Naru." Kitsune said, as she dropped her stuff and took another moment to look at where they would now be staying.

"Oh Naru your room will be the first door to the right and Kitsune's will be the second one after that." Haruka walked down the room to a long hallway that led to our rooms. Naru looked at her room but noticed that it only led upstairs.

"Haruka, my room is upstairs?"

"Yeh I'm sure you'll enjoy the view,"Haruka smiled to Naru as she made her way up and then noticed another long hallway that led to more doors. _My god this place is huge! Does she really expect to have so many girls stay here?_

Naru walked to her room, it had a traditional wooded slide door and didn't have a lock. _Mmm Haruka must have had been really cheap or she thinks that everyone that she is going to let in will be little angels._

"If you guys want to have locks installed to your room just tell me!" Haruka's voice echoed through the hallways.

She slowly slid the door open, and noticed that her room was the size of her old apartment.

She looked around and saw that it wasn't empty. To the side was a huge book case and all her packages were already here._ The dope probably just got it here this morning if I had just given him the packages last night._

The book case of course wasn't hers and was brand spanking new. There was a card on the shelf that read, "Happy moving day Naru, I'll be seeing you later." Naru smiled to herself, as she added another point to his good side list that she kept to herself mentally.

She began to unpack her stuff noticing that her sleeping quarters were at the very back of the room. It had a wooden stitched futon layout that gave her the clue. She organized her stuff before it got really late. By then it was already 8 p.m.and Naru was getting an invitation from her stomach to go grab something to eat.

She walked downstairs, noticing that Kitsune's room was dark. She walked further on to the lobby and noticed that Haruka was sitting down reading a newspaper as she sipped some tea. She smiled at Naru and greeted her. "Kitsune will be right back. I sent her out to go get us some food."

"Don't you have a cook?"

"Uh, no thats on my got-to do list."

"Well its not like this place really had to have one. I just had a small kitchen installed in case some of the people that come here want something homemade. Of course, by their own hand of course." She took another sip of the tea, and offered Naru to join her and take a seat. Naru felt obligated to do so. The green tea hit her lips and she felt warm inside. _When is Keitaro gona get here?_

"Oh Naru I have to tell you something. You know how this is an all girls dormitory? I can't allow males in here." _So she probably sent Keitaro off when he tried to come back here._ "But I'm gona let two others move in here, Keitaro and Seta."

"Wait I thought you said no men!"

"Well in this case they don't count as men sometimes, but it seems that an unexpected event has occurred."

"Whats wrong? Did something happen to them?"

"Setablew up his vanand went to Keitaro's. Then somebody burned down Keitaro's house." Naru was rather dumbfounded and wondered to herself how the hell could they let something like this happen. "And there is no god dam way I'm gona let them stay over at my house." Haruka started to light a cigarette, aparently she was rather stressed about the entire situation.

"So your gona let them sleep here, with a bunch of girls that may not even have life insurance?"

"Well there is one more part to this house that I need to tell you about."

"Whats that-" Keitaro and Seta walked in with very few things in their hands. Most likely just things that had survived the fire and the explosion.

"Hey Naru, how was moving day?"Naru ran up to him and shaking him.

"Moving day? Your the one who almost got hurt and all you can say is how dwas moving day."

"I'm sorry if I have to ruin your little moment but- keep your hands off me Seta, Keitaro, this belongs to you."

"Oh that." Haruka handed Keitaro a paper and he read it .

Seta walked up to Keitaro and took his bags inside." Lets get our stuff in landlord."

"Wait did he just say landlord?" Naru stood at the doorway of Hinata in with a suprised look upon her face. Haruka had apparently been latent to reveal the name of the landlord.

"Yeh that was the thing old Hinata wanted. She wanted him to be the landlord, and she wrote specifically landlord to a all girls dorm."

(Later after a brief explanation that it was never Keitaro's fault)

"Old Hinata is using this as her proof." Haruka pulled out a piece of paper. It was old and creased around the edges and looked ages old. On it wrote I agree to take hold of Hinata inn when I become of age was the first sentence. Haruka pulled it up," read the bottom."  
Naru looked and there was Keitaros signature, one that seemed fairly old maybe when he was little.

"She had it that he has to take it, and another thing but that is nothin to worry about." She rolled it back up.

"Why don't you just tear it?" Naru thought that it was a simple solution.

"There are two copies and she has the other one. So its really no use, we just use this one as reference when she steps overline."

(Later back at Naru's apartment at around 9)

"So Naru what do you think about all this?" Keitaro asked as he poured a small cup of tea.

"What do I think? I think that I'm gona leave." Naru said vigorously.

"Leave!"(Keitaro's face looks like it just went into shock.)

"Nah just yanking your string Keitaro, of course I'm not gonna leave." Naru sat on her futon. It was no longer like the sofa that she use to sleep on, which sadly belonged to Kitsune. She peeked at Keitaro's face which was full of relief as he looked at the manga that she had arranged in alphabetical order. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Ah its nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I was your landlord and manager." His face looked down and Naru could tell that he was hiding something away from her that he had just suddenly tucked away into his heart. "Well I'm gonna be busy tomorrow... I got interviews to attend to."

Naru looked back at him and saw that his face was filled with fatigue. _How many different moods can this guy swing through in just a matter of seconds?  
_"Well Naru, I think that I better get going now... I'm sure that you must be feeling rather tired..."  
"Wait but-" it was too late, he had already been beside the door and had swung the door shut. Naru stood in the center of the room, and felt as if something rather important had just slipped away from her fingers.

_Its not like I expect him to do anything, _Naru thought to herself as she thought about the idea of changing into some pajamas. But sadly tiredness took its place and set her on her futon as she fell into slumber.

(The next morning.)

Naru woke abruptly as she heard a screaming. "You insensitve bastard!" The was a loud pound that echoed through the hallways and had peirced into her room. She climbed out of bed stumbling to the door. She went to the office and some strange gothic woman walked out. Haruka was sitting there and she looked relaxed in the rays of the sunlight.

Keitaro emerged from a small room, "wow Keitaro this room was full of people and you either turned them down for their behavior, or they screwed you over when they found out that their landlord was going to be living with them..." Haruka pulled out a smoke and lit it taking her free time in inhale it.

"Whats going on Keitaro?" Naru was still rather sleepy, and ignored the fact that portions of her hair was sticking sky high.

"Keitaro's giving his interviews. As you may know, this place has no locks for the rooms, that is to the renters. Since that factor is hear, we must kinda make sure that the people that stay here seem trustworthy in thissort ofenvironment." She released a puff of smoke and went back to bathing in the sunlight.

"Wow Haruka tell her the whole story..." Keitaro slumped against the wall and his clothing began to crumple.

"Well look at the time Keitaro, I think that we should head out way," Haruka said looking at some invisible watch.

"Where you guys going?" Naru knew that it was not her business but she just couldn't help but wonder.

"We have business to settle, would you mind looking after the place? Your in charge for now Naru." The pair walked off and Naru sat on the sofa.

She fell asleep and woke up to a slight tap to her shoulder. Naru opened her eyes and saw a small girl. "Uh I'm here for the interview..."

"Oh well you see, the manager isn't here right now so-"

"Oh he isn't? I think that I'll just leave then." The young lass began to walk off.

"I can give you the interview!" Naru knew for a major fact that she was stepping out of her power, but it couldn't be helped. She took a good look at the girl. She was small, probably only in high school. She looked closer and noticed that she was still in her school uniform. She had a sad small face, and a short propped hair.

_What the hell am I suppose to ask them? _"So why do you want to stay her at the dorm, uh I didn't quite get your name yet.."

"Oh, my name is Shinobu, Shinobu Mahera." She quickly bowed, _wow how formal... She doesn't seem that bad._ " I came her because I'm having some family issues. And they plan to move to the country... I don't think thatI'm ready to leave here yet... So I tried to persuade them to let me stay here, and they said as long as I find a place where I can stay, they won't mind in the least."

Naru was full of tears, and answered, "of course you can stay here." _Oh my god, this is far beyond my power! But I can't help it look at her, she looks so cute!_  
"I can? I really can..." She looked down and Naru could tell that she was happy.

"NARU! We're back!" Keitaro's voice rang through the hallway.  
Keitaro walked into the room and noticed Shinobu.  
"Hello Keitaro this is your new uh renter?"

"Really wow... WAIT WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?"

(AND AFTER THAT SITUATION, THINGS CONTINUED RATHER SMOOTHLY AND KEITARO ACCPETED SHINOBU AFTER NARU GAVE HIM A DEATH STARE)

"Naru that was really nice of you..." Keitaro was talking to Naru alone in her room.  
"Well I'm sure that you would have done the same thing after you heard her story..." Naru was tired after the ordeal, she ended up getting late to work at the library and found that her day ended up to be really busy. Keitaro was still in his lab coat and had also just got back from work...

"So you enjoying your stay here? I'm pretty sure you already enjoyed the built in hotspring..."  
Naru looked at Keitaro affectionately, and he smiled off somewhere else. "I was kinda hoping that you'd like to go on a picnic this Friday..."

"You mean tomorrow?" She looked at him more intuitively. _Is he asking me on a date? _To this point they had been rather great freinds. She had thoughts of him fomanticly, but couldn't swallow the idea of going out with him. Sure they were really great freinds but she didn't understand the concept of love yet. "Of course I'll go with you. Oh but you forgot that I have work tomorrow..."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry, for wasting your time. His face looked crushed and Naru could sense that fact that he thought that he had just been rejected. "How about dinner? I'm sure that we'll both be free by then..." He accepted the proposal, and he left for the night.

(LATER)

"So your letting him take you to dinner?" Kitsune grinned as she began to arrange some of the books onto the corrseponding shelves in the library.

"Its not a date or anything, its just gona be a freindly outing." Naru pushed a cart of books as Kitsune trailed behind her.

"You are interested in the guy aren't you?" She nudged Naru in the side trying to find her answer.  
"What happened to your little policy of guys? I thought that guys were just meant to get into your skirt."

Naru turned furiously red. "Its not like that! Its just that most guys were bad like that. You know how it is!" Naru tossed a soft cover at Kisune being sure to pick a title that wasn't a good one. She didn't want to dishoner the good books by using them as weapons.

"Well anyways, just have some fun for a while! Its not like you've dated so many guys.

"Yeh, yeh I know." She blushed to herself thinking of how evening with Keitaro would turn out, feeling her chest burst with fond romantic details.


	8. Chapter 7 A Date with a Demon

Yay you people like what I did! Its really great to know that... Now I feel inspired! Apolgize if my spelling is still on the ritz... Now for the conclusion of the story... Yeah right hahahahah still got a long way to go...

* * *

Transpire to the heavens, and rain upon the weak and weary

Let mother earth be our healer and trasmutate our potential.

Final beliefs for the dead, garuntee safe passage.

Oh go to the past and link thyself to the future

and find love before it finds you

* * *

Naru placed the books on the desk and looked around. There were college students all over the place, getting ready for the Tokyo U. entrance exam, or other things. _I should be doing that right now also..._ Naru was staring at some of the students. This was her least favorite time of the year. Majorly its because the students forget their manners and leave the text books all over the place, leaving Naru to clean up after it all, _why did all the textbooks have to be the heaviest ones around. _Naru continued her work eyeing a Prep for Exams and hid it under her stack quickly. _Who knows it might help me out in the end..._

Naru continued to linger on with her chores and moved on to updating the library database and making a check on te books that had been overdue.. There were no overdues and all the people highly respected the library. Naru looked at her pendant and gripping it in her hand, noticing that it was only 4:30 p.m. The library didn't close until 5 and her "friendly outing with Keitaro was at 6. He agreed to come over at 5:20 to help her with the books before they left. The room was rather dim and Naru looked up to the ceiling and there was a busted light. She would have to report that to Haruka later."Uh excuse me miss Narusegawa, could you help me out?" Naru turned and there was a student no older than her with a really cute face and she couldn't help but smile. It was a familiar face, a prep student that had been coming to the library for more than three years. He was freindly but she didn't know much about him.

"What is it that you need help with sir?" Naru put down the books she was starting to organize and gave him a good portion of her attention.

"Would you help me find a book. Its in the back of the room." He pointed in the back where all the really old prep books had been placed. That place was deserted and nobody who was anybody went there unless they really had a good reason.

"Uh sure, just give me a minute." Naru led him to the back where the books smelled old as if they were stepping back in history. There were some scrolls piled up and were all really old, maybe a hundred or so years. Suddenly Clyde grabbed her hand, and pushed her against the shelf. She was confused and saw that he had meant other intnetions when he told her to come back here.

"I love you Naru I always have for over three years." He closed his face near her's and Naru could feel his hot breath.

She shoved him away from her remembering that some of the students used the area to confess their love to the person the liked. He came back onto Naru and she treid to push him away.

"C'mon Naru you came back here with me of your own free will, doesn't that mean that you lke also?" _I forgot that little story... _

He pressed himself onto Naru and she couldn't move. She was filled with a fear so that nothing seemed to utter from her mouth. _Keitaro.. Help me Keitaro!_

"Keitaro help me!" His face came closer and suddenly he got shoved away from her.

"Wgo the hell are you? Your messing with my grove ass!"

"You okay Naru?" Naru was on the floor on her knees now. She fell and she didn't know what to do. But the familiar voice brought her back.

"Keitaro..."

"I thought that I might come a little early to suprise you. Had no idea something like this was gonna happen." Keitaro diverted his attention to Clyde. "Now what the hell do you think that your doing?"

"Naru came here with me of her free will."

"No I didn't! I thought that you needed some help with a book!" Keitaro smiled and he had a strange grin.

"Get out of my way! I have business to attend to." Clyde shoved Keitaro to the side and went back to Naru.

"You will not touch her!" Keitaro grabbed him and punched him in the face. But it was to no avail. He recieved no type of recoil or damage from Keitaro's mighty strike. In response Clyde punched Keitaro with a deformed fist.

Naru was horrified as he had some type of evil looking ligament petrude from his back. She was still in shock and watched as whatever it was threw Keitaro through the wall.

"Now what were we doing?" The devilish being grabbed Naru and she had tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Begone fouldemon!" A wave of energy warped around what used to be Clyde's body. "Are you okay young lass?" A long haired priestest stood beside her weilding a katana"your not escapeing this time!"

The girl pulled out a vial of water and began some type of incantation, but was roughly disturbed as a boulder of energy crashed into her body. Leaving her crumpled onto the floor, but she got up quickly without a single scartch done to her body, and resumed what she had been doing. Keitaro leaped from the hole in the wall grabbing the deformed body just enough to annoy it.

"Thank you young man! Ra ma stillas gara..." The chant seemed to ring in Naru's ears and she felt lcalm and relaxed. _What in the world is going on? _Clyde had weird shadow beings come out of him and they disapeared as the girl thrusted herblade into it. But instantly followed a huge boom and she was sent flying into the wall as was Keitaro... Naru regained her body and got up crawling through the books to the cafe where Kistsune took notice to her.

"Oh my god what the hell happened to you?" _Didn't they hear anything? _But Naru couldn't do anything else as she peepled over into Kitsune's arms.

* * *

"Oh where am I?" Naru looked around. She was back at the Hinata dorm. 

"You okay Naru?" It was Keitaro's voice and Naru hugged him immediantly and started crying. I thought that something was going to happen to us.

"Are you okay Keitaro?" She was hugging him still and didn't realize what she was doing.

"Of course I'm fine.. You just relax for now." He pushed her away and she watched him walk away into a different room.

"Are you okay Naru?" A small voice peeped from behinf the hallway. It was Shinobu, her eyes full of worry. Naru couldn't help but feel full of spirit. She got up and started stretching.

"I've never been better Shinobu, don't you worry so much."

"Okay, I'm glad that you're fine, but what are we gonna do about her?" Shinobu's fingers trailed over to the other sofa, which Naru had taken notice to yet was occupied from the girl that had saved her earlier. "I'll go get you some tea Naru." Naru thainked her and looked back at the stranger on the other side of her. Her clothe's were torn at the ends of the sleeves and even though she was asleep, she was still gripping the katana that she had been using a while ago. Naru couldn't help but stare at her. She was really tall, her hair was long and black, and she had some of the most brightest skin in miles. The girl shuffled in her sleep, and Naru kept staring at her, watching as she fell the sofa she had been sleeping on.

There was a whistle that came from the other room and the tea was ready. _Yay, the tea is ready, but who is this girl? Maybe she's a foriegner, but she looks Japanese. _Naru looked closer at the girl and notciced that she didn't have anything to identify herself. At that instant she opened her eyes and Naru got scared.

"Where am I she," she said with a heavy groan. She looked at Naru almost as if she had never seen her before. "Who are you?"

Naru didn't know wether or not to answer but she played along. "The name is Naru Narusegawa... And yours is?"

"Motoko..." She seemed to stumble at the question.

"And last name?" Naru asked her in a calm voice.

"I..I... I don't know what my last name is..." Naru could tell something was wrong with her.

She pulled out her cell phone and called Keitaro. "Keitaro the girl is awake. I think you should come in here." And he did with a cup of tea. He smiled at Naru, "hello I'm the landlord here are you okay?"He turned on the charm making a rather decent smile,theMotoko's face turned red. Keitaro placed his hand on top of her head but and somehow tripped on the sofa, sending his hand to her breast. He quickly removed it and there was a moment of silence.

"YOUR A LEECHEROUS SCUMBAG!" Motoko got up and gripped her blade. _This can't be good. "CUTTING SWORD! BOULDER STRIKE!"_The ground began to sheake and Motoko sent a fury of dust and pain sending him to the other side of the room. But just as her anger had taken root, she halted and feel back down. _I thought she wws gonna take the entire place down._

"Oh my god am I alive?" Naru looked back at Keitaro, whom was stading perfectly fine. Until his clothes fell into shreds, exposing his skin as Shinobu walked in.

"Uh I'll leave you two alone!" She walked out getting a bad impression over the events that had just happened. Once again the girl woke up and Keitaro bent back down for his life.

"Uh you, you stay back..." She tried to get up but gracefully fell back to the sofa. "Where am I?"

"You're at the Hinata Dormitory for girls."

"Did you say all girls dorm?" They had gotten her attention with such a simple word.

"Uh yeah I would be the landlord, err manager. I'm still not quite sure on what it really is yet." Keitaro said trying to make a freindly gesture of some sort.

She looked at the Naru and Keitaro. "Do I know you people?"

"Not really, you saved us from the err demon thingy.." Naru said trying to remind her what had happened.

Motoko shot back at Keitaro,"you landlord, will you let me stay here?"

"Uh yeah, I gues you can stay... I am suppose to give you an interv-" He stopped and Naru looked back at Motoko and she had some hellish stare on her face. "Yes you are accepted! You can take a key from behind the counter. Your choice on the room that you want. I'll see you guys later." Keitaro zipped away and disapeared from sight.

"I'll get the key for you."

"I thank you uhh, Naru was it?" She got up stumbling as she tried to stand. Naru handed her the key and she looked into her eyes, _god this is creepy, and why did Keitaro abandon me with her... _Naru fumbled the keys into her hand and Motoko continued to look into her eyes. "Do you and Keitaro share any special feelings for each other?"

* * *

"Hey wait a minute Naru you can't say things like that! You just made that up I swear you can be such a -" 

"Can I please hear the rest Motoko? You can tell me your side of the story later is that okay?"Motoko went queit from her comment.

"Please continue Naru..." She slumped into the bookcase.

"Now where was I... I remember." Naru continued on with her story, spying on Motoko that when she said Keitaro's name, she turned slightly red.

* * *

"Me and him of course we don't! What would make you say something like that?" 

"Its nothing, will you please show me to my room?" _What the hell is this, I'm not the Hinata Dorms greeter..._

"Yes this way." Naru led her down the finely polished hallway. Feeling a constant chill staring rIght over her shoulder. "So is there any reason your here to stay?"

"To kill demons..." _OKKKAAAAYYYY that is really strange..._ Naru led her to the room and when she entered, she shut he door behind her.

* * *

"Again with the lies Naru! I didn't say any of that! I said that I came here to go to school." Naru knew what she said, and it was true, her stay at the Hinata dorm had been strictly for demon slaying, but till recently had turned into becoming a fine Tokyo U. student. 

"WELL FINE," Naru yelled sarcastically," I'll just finsih putting these books away. Naru left the company of the others, going back into her reality of hardcover kingdoms. As she left, Motoko tried to tel Shinobu her end of the story. Naru got the her destination, and took a moment to hold the watch that Keitaro had given her in the past. Remembering the time after that.

* * *

It bacame dead quiet in the Hinata dorm, considering their new tenant that had scarred the manager to some unknown area. Naru changed into some decent clothing forgeting to take a bath. 

"Hey Naru you in there?" Keitaro lightly tapped the door and Naru called that it was alright for him to enter.

"What do you want..." Naru was still kinda mad over the fact that Keitaro had left her woth Motoko.

"You busy right now?"

"I said what do you want..."

"Err would you like to try out the hotspring?" His gesture came cooly to Naru.

"Pervert..."

"Hey wait, I meant that there isa mens a girls and a mix sex area. You can stay in the womans side if you don't wana just sit aropund and talk. Especially since our dinner plans had gotten ruined._ Oh crap the dinner. I had completely forgotten about the engagement, err the freindly outing._

"I'll think about it," Naru said sarcastically. Keitaro slumped and Naru thought to herself, _he really thought about doing something after this whole ordeal... _"I'll meet you in the at the entrance in about 15 minutes. Whatta say to that Keitaro."

"Alright."

Naru held the watch closer to herself, blushing as Keitaro turned the corner, shutting the door on his way out. _Oh I need to find a towel!_


	9. Chapter 8 Hotspring Misfortune

Naru walked out of her room and started heading to the hot springs.It was already getting rather late and the hot spring would only be open for about one more hour. It wasn't like she was gonna stay there all night, but she didn't want to prune up. Motoko appeared out of nowhere, with a towel and bucket of soaps in her arms.

"Are you haeding to the hotspring also Motoko?"

"Does it look like it?" _Oww that hurts, well I gues it was an obvious statement anyways. _Naru continued on and Motoko comtinued to follow her, as did Shinobu wh too had the same contents as herself and Motoko.

"Hello Naru, and uh I think that you're Motoko." Motoko smiled at her and nodded. G_uess she couldn't help from smiling when she saw Shinobu, at least that shows that she can smile at all._ The hallways were expansive and Naru couldnt help but look at it with awe and amazement. She had been at the dorm for more than a few days now and she still hadn't explored the contents of the house. The floor pane was exquisite and finely polished avery day, from Keitaro of course. When Keitaro polished the floors, Naru could hear him in the morning, waking up at around 5 to get an ealry start. Speaking of which she didn't even know where he was staying at the dorm yet. He dhad always beeen going to her place whenever they needed to talk.

There was a locker room and it was also widely spaced. There were 3 hallways of lockers, all together counting about 15, which might have been the maximum occupancy.

"Uh just warning you guys that Keitaro will be on the other side okay?"

"He will?" It was Shinobu, Naru had recently found out, by the way she acted around others, she lacked freinds and was rather fearful of boys.

"As long as there is a wall that seperates us, I have no complaints."

"Okay, just trying to give you a heads up." _Its not like Keitaro to try some so insane, he better not..._

The crew waled into he spring and there was a haevy mist like before from Haruka's house. The chilly air turned vaguely warm and inviting. There were faucets in a row, where they could all wash up and then dip themselves into the spring. And that was exactly what they did.

"So Naru how long have been staying here." It was Motoko, Naru looked at her and noticed that her body was rather snow white, Shinobu also.

"Uh, about a week?" Naru pulled out some herbal soaps and started spreading it around her hair.

"Shinobu?" It almost sounded like she wanted Naru to answer, but Shinobu spoke for herself.

"Three days..." She sounded muffled and was putting shampoo in her hair also. Naru worked the faucets and filled her bucket with the warm water and let it slowly pour on herself.

"So how long have you been going out with Mr. Urashima." Motoko sounded old fashioned and her words shocked Naru, esspecially Shinobu.

"I am not going out with him..."

"Really now." For some reason shh thought that I was getting special treatment from the manager, almost as if I was trying to take advantage of him.

"I've known him for about two years, so we're kinda freinds before I moved here." Naru remembered the whole ordeal of Keitaro being forced to take care of the inn and explained the situation, while Shinobu added further comments and stuff that had been on the contract. Apparently either Haruka, or Keitaro had told her of the events.

"I see," was Motoko's last word from the wash room, until we went into the spring at least. _Oh crap, I shouldn't be enjoying myself so, I have a test to study for... So does Keitaro. _Naru hurried cleaning herself and walked into the hotspring. There was nothing better than a nice dip in the hotsprings after a nice cold bath. Naru was excited and so were the other two. Shinobu couldn't help but smile, and Motoko ooked calm for a change.

The rigid stone felt warm under Naru, that was until Keitaro appeared."

"EEEEEEKKKKK" Motoko garded Shinbu, revealing her blade, that she had somehow had concealed without NAru knowing.

"Holy crap..." Keitaro's voice was in suprise and he was staring a Naru. Luckly, she had her towel still wrapped around her. "Oh my god, I didn't see abything I swear! I just wandered off into the mist and kinda got lost." Naru sensed a great anger burn up inside her and felt her face turn rather furious.

"What is this great chi that I sense?" Motoko was backing away from Naru, taking Shinobu along with her.

"Keitaro you pervert!"

"Naru wait let me expl-" That was all they heard, before Naru released a rocket punch, sending Keitaro off into orbit.

"Where is he Naru?" Motoko sheathed her katana, looking to the sky. "Where was that power when you were in the library?"

"I don't know I just did it and I don't know..."

"You possess some unimaginable skill, that can only be triggered in great anger." Naru felt, like they were portraying her to be manly, she didn't like it...

"Well, now that that is settled, where the hell is Keitaro..." They all looked up noticing a glint in the sky..

"Incoming!" Keitaro's voice rang out as he fell to the depths of the spring and floated back up...

"Oh my god you killed him! You really killed him!" Motoko's voice sounded as if she wanted to be his executioner, but Naru wathced as his body lipped to life.

"He's a demon kill him! There is no way any mortal could have survived that kind of a drop!"

"Aghg" Keitaro muttered, as he sunk to the bottom of the pool.

"Shoul we drang him back up?"

"Nah I think, we'll wait for the water to push him basck up. Bodies don't sink in the water, so he must be alive..." _It was harsh but true, _plus Naru didn't want to get her fingerprints on the body...

(Later)

"You finally awake?" Naru nuded Keitaro, they were still in the hotsprin, it had only been ten minutes, and Motoko and shinobu went back inside, Shinobu talked about some good ice cream that she thought that Motoko would like.

"Please don't hit me!" Keitaro covered his head waiting for an unseen force known to him as Naru's fist.

"I thought I told you to wait?"

"But I didn't know that the others were coming..."

"I didn't know either, but you gotta play it safe..." They did appear behind Naru so suddenly and left rather quickly...

"So you wana climb in?" Naru noticed that he was squinting, trying to get a goodf look at Naru... She poked him in the eyes.

"Agh, why did you do that?"

"You'll never learn. So are we gonna get in, or are we gonna go to sleep now..."

"No I wana talk..."

"Talk about what Mr. Urashima?"

"..." He was dead silent. "lets get in the pool!" Naru laughed to herself, already introduced to the heat... She hadn't gotten into the pools with the others. After Keitaro's body floated back up, Naru dragged him back up and waited on the rocks with him. Motoko said that she should leave him here by himself. But she decided to wait for him to wake up.


	10. Chapter 9 Confessions in the Spring

I am so sorry if I took to dam long to make this! I really am! Its just that I kinda got into some other stuff! Pluss, i've been using some of my computer time to play Ragnarock! I am so really sorry, its not like I didn't want to write but the game is so dam addicting! I really do apologize for the long delay, so please enjoy this finale... Yeah right! I am no where near done with this fiction! Hahaha now on with the confessions.

* * *

"Huh? Where am I?" Keitaro had finally awoken from his slumber, and Naru was just about to give up waiting for his bloody carcass to wake up. But of course her frienship with him was had some rather great sentimental value. 

"Wana get in?" Naru asked, and his face lit up from his freindly gesture and he got into the spring with much speed.

"Really?" He was looking hard at her now, at her wet towel that had wrapped the important parts of her body. Are you gona get in or are you google at me from out there all day. The heat had finally gotten to her and she slid into the spring, not caring if he wanted to get in or not. He followed in soon after.

"Where are the others?" Keitaro sounded more happy than sad of the others not appearing. The mist in the surrounding area steadily grew.

"They left about 30 minutes ago, they weren't gona wait for you. Or at least Motoko wouldn't and dragged Shinobu off to show her around the place." Naru felt the heat climb up, it felt really good. But her sight began to really impair.

"Why didn't you leave?" Naru went quiet. _It was just a freindly gesture. Is he really that dense?_

"Cause I can... Did you want me to leave youhere?" Keitaro went quite, he thought that she had done it because she cared, and she did. And he was finally starting to catch her drift.

"Thanks for waiting Naru," his head was facing the water now. "I keep screwing up constantly and there real is no excuse for that." Naru was trying to get a better look at him from the corner of her eyes now. Trying to take a glimpse at the expression that he was wearing on his face. He looked sad."I'm really lucky to have a freind like you, and that is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me." _He was trying to hit on me, in a romantic side_ that kinda made Naru happier but mildly nervous.

"You don't have to say anything about that Keitaro, besides that would have been way to cruel." Naru shrugged her arms and felt the warm water release all the stress in her body.

"Naru I..." Keitaro stopped. _I'm listening... _The moment lingered on for a bit longer before Naru finally decided to speak up for him.

"What is it Keitaro?" She was starting to get impatient, but she spoke softly so that she wouldn't throw him off.

"You look really beautiful today." The words made Naru freeze, he just complimented her for her looks, he had never done that to this point.

"Its because I'm in the moonlight, besides I'm naked too." She hid her cherry cheeks by having her hair fall all over her face. The mist had dampened her hair enough so that you couldn't see through it in the least, it was a useful defense for these type of incidents.

"It's not because of that." He sounded like he was about to get hit. "You seem, more beautiful since the first time that I met you. Thats what I mean." Keitaro looked up with a smile that nearly made Naru melt inside a bit, but she fought the sensation.

"Thank you Keitaro." The mist rose further up and her sight started to blur a bit, but it was nothing to worry about it. But she could feel her breath become more laborous.

GRRRUUUMMMBBLLLLEEE...

"So your hungry Naru?" _That was a dumb question, didn't my stomach go off, or are you just deaf?_

"What do you think?"

"Aw don't be like that Naru." He climbed out of the spring and looked away. "I'll cook you something really good, how about we meet in the kitchen in 20 minutes?"

"I thought that we had a curfew." Naru stated, it was something new that Haruka had said about a day ago.

"I'm the landlod aren't I?" Keitaro walked off, and Naru waited 5 minutes before she got out of the hot spring. The stone floor didn't feel so great under her feet, but it was alright until she reached the tile floor.

_Chibby Naru: He is so hitting on you, you do know that right?_ Naru couldn't believe that she was talking to herself.

"Its not like he tried to pull anything." He didn't and it was absolutely true.

_You do like him... I know that._

"No I don't! How can you say something like that?" Naru walked over to the shower to wash off the hot spring's salty scent and rubbed soap all over her body.

_Thats a lie._

"I'm not lieing!" Naru was still talking to herself outloud, she hoped that nobody was near to hear any of this. This was crazy she was having a chat with a small yet cuter version of herself, and she was sitting on her shoulder.

_I'm you... So I would know Naru. Besides, I ave to admit he has gotten preety cute. And his own chibby is not that bad looking either._

"He's gone crazy also? Oh yeah one more thing. Will you go away?" Naru stopped scrubbing herself, the voice had disappeared. _I have to admit though, that I like him a little bit..._

_Make that a whole lot! Hahahahaha. It's not like your some great prize yourself you know._

(LATER)

"So you did show up." Keitaro had a chefs hat on, it looked puffy like a marshmallow. He tossed her hat and she fitted it onwhile trying not to disturb her hair.

"So what we gona make Mr. Chef?" Naru watched him as he pulled out some onions, some type of green herbs and other things that she couldn't recall.

"We're gona make some pasta." He continued what he was doing. "And so that we could talk a bit. Like old times." He had put some serious thought into what he had just said.

"Well lets make this thing." Naru grabbed a knife and tried to dice the onion, but ended up cutting her finger a bit. She stuck the bleeding finger into her mouth, it was a bad habit. The scent of the onion made tears come from the ends of her eyes so it looked like she was crying from the pain, _how quaint_ Naru thought to herself.

"Let me help you with that..." He went behind her and grabbed her hands feeling him help guide her hands to their destination. It was like having someone close to you, guide you through the things in life, the kinda role model, that you could fall in love with. Her heart flew that day, and something inside her grew mre stronger than it had ever had before, her heart.

* * *

Of course Naru didn't say any of that to Motoko and Shinobu, as they continued to write something. If she had said any of that Naru might be forced into a shock, and then Motoko would shun her away. Naru grinned to herself as she remembered the great times they had had. Especially her favorite event. When she and Keitaro were alone together on that one faithful day, where all this had been born from.

* * *

Naru walked around the library for a while and watched the clock, there was still about 30 minutes left before closing. She continued to sort materials and started to jam books together so that she could get away quickly. The place was deserted now and was rather lonesome, even if Kitsune was near her. She felt isolated. Naru pushed a carton of books to the side and began to sort them. 

_So how you doing now Naru?_ Her little freind had come back to haunt her._ I think that you will have a rather great day you know that? _

"The day hasn't been great so far..." The figure that stood on her shoulders helped push a book up into the book case.

_Why are you so negative?_

"Maybe because I'm going crazy. Can you push that book further please?" Mini Naru climbed up to the tip of her hand and shoved the book into its home. She thought that she was going crazy when the thing on her shoulder was able to push the book._ Maybe I should have Motokopreform an exorcism._

_Hey thats mean! I'm no demon!_

"You meeting up with Keitaro?" Kitsune scooted closer to her as she handed her a pile of books.

"No." Naru said.

"Lier." Kitsune chuckled and walked away. "I'll lock up for you. I can already see that your freind is waiting outside for you." She walked away, swinging a pair of keys that she had somehow snuck out of Naru's pocket.

"Thanks Kitsune." She walked over to a shelf and stuck the books into their proper places and went outside to greet Keitaro.

"Oh.. Uh I kinda came here a little early so."

"Don't worry, I just happened to get off right now." Naru walked beside him, he was still wearing a lab coat, he was a little gruff in his voice, and had probably had a hard day at the lab.

"Lets get home quickly." And they did, they went home in much haste, but as they climbed closer to the inn, Naru's eye caught a small playground to the right of them. She turned in that direction and Keitaro followed her. The condition of the playground was great, it didn't rust and the stings that held the swings were still in rather fine condition.

Keitaro walked over to the swing a plopped down. They had been doing things together lately, like catching a movie, going as a group to nearby festives, and other things. This was some of the most fun that she had ever had in her entire life, and she was enjoying every moment.

_Chibby Naru: Yay! He's finally gona do it! Ahaha, you can't talk, otherwise he think you've gona crazy!_ Naru felt as if a flea had decided to make its home in her head, and it was rather unusual becuase she knew that she was perfectly sane, or at least she thought so.

Naru took the other swing and made herself comfortable. The sun was still high in the sky and thought that the day would go on forever. She looked to the other swing, which was now empty and Naru felt alone, she tried to stand up but Keitaro appeared behind her and held the ropes at the top to balance himself.

"How was your day Naru," he was trying his best to make some friendly conversation. They hadn't said a word since they had started walking home.

"I had a good one. How about you?" She said with much glee. They stood in that moment for a long time, Naru could feel the warmth of Keitaro rub off against her, and she had to admit, it felt really good to be close to someone after so many years. She hadn't gotten along with her family in the least.

"I was fine." Naru felt her spirit die down, she thought that something intresting would happen.

"Should we start heading back? I'm sure that the others might be getting worried." It was half true, Motoko and Haruka didn't give a dam, but Kitsune and Shinobu would show some mild concern for their long dissaperance.

"Lets just stay here, a little longer." Keitaro was now on her shoulders, and a cold wind had started to pick up, its warmth very dearing and... special. "Naru do you..." _oh my god he's gona say it. _Naru's face felt really red as if she were about to burst any moment now. "Would you like to go do something some time?" Naru's hopes died down, and she felt like something had gone absolutely wrong.

_Whats wrong? I thought that you said you didn't like hime Naru. Don't tell me that I was right all along, and that you were justa big fat lier! Gasp! I'm right, I'm right!_ Naru wanted to say shut up so she thought of a word. _Hey! Thats not a nice thing to say!_

Naru waited for another minute before she tried to move again, but Keitaro's words stopped her. "Well? Do you?" He was totally clueless, but the look on his face was priceless.

"Why don't you revise your sentece a little bit more Keitaro, maybe add the words "go" and the word "together."" Naru stopped and waited some more.

"Would you like you go out with me? Together, you and me..." Naru blushed heavily now, she wanted to say yes but the words that came out her mouth shocked her as did it to Keitaro.

"No."_ What did I just say?_

"What...What!" Keitaro sounded extremelly shocked, he was to her back so all she could do was guess the look on his face.

"I can't believe you finally said it..." Keitaro's breath which patted her head stopped instantly.

"So you mean-" Naru stopped him before he could answer. She got off the swing and stood face to face with him. She placed her index finger on his mouth and signaled him not to answer.

"Of course I will silly!" Naru said with a bright tone, Keitaro face grew rather serious but with a calm look. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that?" They were still in each others faces but they slowly growingcloser to each other. In a calm and relaxed voice Naru said softly as she sat onto the grass. The wind died to a trinkle but Naru felt cold still, Keitaro took a seat beside her, his facerelaxed without his stupid overeactive expression, a look that she hardly ever saw. She liked it.

"So how long have you liked me?" Keitaro asked, Naru could tell that he was fighting offf a grin purely to save his own hide.

"How about you tell me?" Naru jumped on Keitaro and they were laying down together. Naru was looking up at the sky as the day turned into twilight.

"Aw, thats no fair, I asked you first Naru." He was curious about her answer.

"Tell me first." Naru said plainly turning off her cute voice. There was a hush and the wind continued to trickle making Naru colder by the second.

"Love at first sight?" His answer stumbled out and made Naru more frustrated.

"Really now? That is so lame." Naru held her hair to the side as the wind started to scatter it al about her face.

Keitaro re-thought his answer and Naru found it as a nice one. "Every moment that we spend together, and as each time we did, I fell more in love with you than the first time." Naru blushed and she started to tap her fingers together and she clasped the hand of Keitaro. As she did though it took him a while to realize what she had wanted.

"Every moment that we spend together, and as each time we did, I fell more in love with you than the first time." Naru said with glee.

"Hey you can't just take what I said..."

"I'm just repeating what you told me, I want to remember those words."

"Naru..."Their voices turned into a silent whisper, and Naru was finally able to think about what she was to say to him.

"I like you... Becuase you were the first person to liked to have me around, not my body." Naru sighed, she couldn't think of a better answer, maybe when she thought of a better one someday, she would build the courage to tell him again. But her answer was obviously fake, because Keitaro did look at her body sometimes, but the way he treated her was the one thing that made her feel whole again.

Naru rolled atop of Keitaro again meeting faces. She reared her head closer until their lips met each other. when she let go, she went in again, until she needed to catch her breath, Keitaro's face was calm, it was the look that Seta had. They walked off together hand in hand Keitaro hugged her though when they first got up. And as they grew closer to home, they let go of each other and save it for another day.


	11. Chapter 1o Present day, heartache away

Oh my god who actually thought that it was the finale? Hahaah I said that it was a joke especially for you readers that try to skim through everything. Hahaha that is just way to bad now, well its not like its a bad thing is it? I still have something left to finish in this story, there was hardly a conflict, much of other stuff, so hold your hats! Hahaha this the end? Hahaha.

Quick Reference! Important, because this stuff will be in the story and if you don't know what happens, then shame on you for not reading this!

Naru-21 now, and a sophmore at Todai. She is having her own issues and she stars the lead in the story.

Shinobu-16 years old and not timid, she is having her own troubles with Keitaro, but she won't say anything about the subject. Works as the clerk at the top floor (top floor is a bookstore.)

Motoko-19 Years old, failed her first entrance into Todai at the age of 18, but she is now a freshman. She was supposed to have stayed merely to slay DEMONS but her plans have changed, her family sends her money and she works at the cafe with Kitsune now.

Kitsune-22 still works, and she gambles a bit now if she has spare money, and when she ends up winning she puts some into a saving for something, and the rest is used to throw a party at her expense and of course with the help of others. Writes to some article for extra money.

Haruka-Age is a mystery because she doesn't want anybody to know, only Keitaro and Seta know, but they value their lives just as much. She and Seta are beginging to spark but nothing is entirely official.

Seta-I really don't care about his age, but rumor says that he is 2 years older than Haruka, he and Haruka, well that you'll find out. He is pressureing Keitaro to go on the excavations with him.

?-She is about 1 year older than Keitaro, and may conflict with the young couples relationship.

Keitaro- 24 Keitaro goes to lots of excavation and kinda of a small globe trotter, doesn't yet realize what is wrong with Naru just yet sadly, went to Todai for a year, but Seta called him elsewhere.

* * *

Naru crashed into a book case, sending some of the books to crash down to the floor. She quickly started to pick everything up before Motoko and Shinobu started to help her. She had dazed out totally, and had been listening to her I-pod the entire time. Shinobu picked up the last book and handed it to her, she thanked her. "Are you alright? You seem pretty stressed out, have any upcoming tests?" Shinobu was still purely innocent, and still had a good nature. 

_Yah whats wrong Naru? You do seem kinda stressed out._ Naru thought to herself, _you should know why, you are me are you not?_

"Don't worry about me so much Shinobu, you should work on your SAT scores right now." Shinobu was trying to raise her grades, during the SAT at THIS time they were a score out of 2800. Shinobu's score turned out to be a 800... But that was only because she felt timid by the test, so Naru will tutor her her price hasn't been said yet, but it might just be somethingsmall, like make her a cake to bring to the library to share with the little kids.

"You should find a way to relieve yourself Naru, swordsmanship is not far from your own reach may I remind you that?" Motoko never stopped her training. "Or it could be that you really wana see Keitaro." She had hit her dead on, but that wasn't going to stop her.

(Final Fantasy theme plays)

Naru reached down to her side pocket of the vest that she was wearing and revealed a Razor, she flipped it open, she had a new message. Keitaro's name posted with little hearts revelaed itself.She placed the reciever to her ear and listened.

"Hey uh, Naru you there? Oh yeah I forgot this is a cell phone you can't hear me... Uh I just want to tell you that I'll be home sooner than you think, we somehow got into an earlier flight so here we are. Anyway Seta and I just got back and we decided to take a cab to get home, he said that I should suprise you. But I couldn't really wait for it at all, so hahaha. Anyways, I'll see you when I get home, probably an hour from now." Naru looked at the pendant that she was wearing and looked at the time, it was 4:30, she wanted to get out now so that she could see him, she wanted the first one of the girls that he saw on his way back.

"Hey is something wrong Naru?" Shinobu said with a smile. Naru couldn't lie to that, but she had no choice, her heart told her to do it.

"Uh nothings wrong I guess that you're right I'm still really stressed out." She was able to pull off a decent lie.

"Oh, maybe you should go on home early..." She sounded kinda down, but thank god Naru thought to herself as she heard her answer. "I'll just tell Kitsune and the others in 10 minutes so they don't end up trying to drag you back here.

"Thanks Shinobu, I really do appreciate it." She went behing the front office and picked up her bag and snuck out. Keeping in mind that Motoko was usually watching the front door for any thing that was well, suspicous.

She skipped the way home and wanted to meet Keitaro so badly. _Playing hookie Naru? Thas really bad you know. Did you know that delinquents start by doing the same thing until they eventually start doing it all the time and then-_

Naru stopped her before she could say anymore. "I'm not a baby you know, besides, its not like I do this all the time." Talking to what now seemed to be her conciense became really normal. And she was able to get some decent advise this way. "Just relax, I haven't seen him in a long time."

_And the other girls haven't seen him in a long time also, what do you think that they will think._

Naru stopped talking as she grew closer to the house. But as she started to run up the stone like staircase, she halted, when she saw a familiar person swinging in the playground. She snickered to herself and quietly made her way to his side, luckily he was in the other direction so he wouldn't notice her presence.

The low tap that she made with her K-swish, was just enough and ened up to be succesful. The wind picked up and Naru's skirt flew up a bit, but she was able to keep it down before it could get seriously ruffled up. She grew closer, and closer, and as she did her heart pounded faster and faster. Until finally she wrapped her arms around him.

"Na-Naru is that you?" He sounded suprised, but why shouldn't he be?

"Who did you think it was?" She held onto him more, and his hands gripped her arm out of affection.

"I thought that you don't get off work for another err 2 hours." He was already starting to panick, it meant that he was trying to hide something from her, and she hated having secrets kept from her.

"Kei-kun!" A voice rang off in the distance, a tall black haired girl with some distinctly huge breast came running from the inn. Naru felt her heart drop a bit, and she let go of Keitaro.

"Who is that Keitaro?" Naru didn't know what was happening, did he elope?

"Hey Kei-kun, what are you doing out here? Its starting to get cold now though." The girl ran beside Keitaro, and hugged him... Naru was dumbfounded by the situation.She started to walk off.

"Naru wait it isn't what you think it means!" He was trying to pry the stranger off him so he could chase after her.

"What am I supposed to think it means!" Naru broke off into a sprint and left Keitaro in the dust.

_All this time I just wanted to see him, now look he, he ended up with another girl... Maybe thats why he came so early, he was having a problem to tell whathad haoppened. _Naru ran pass Haruka who was sitting at the counter, all she heard from her was,"off in a rush again?" Naru didn't let anything stop her from getting to her room. And somehow it seemed that fate transpired against her as she dodged obstacles in her way like Mario. Jumping over buckets and puddles of wet water, Naru just wanted to hide.

(Later)

"Naru can I please come in?" Naru didn't want to talk to him yet, the others hadn't gotten home yet, but they would real soon. "Naru its not what you think! You see on the way back from the dig, I agreed with my grandmother to meet her in Okiniwa for a few day, and she ended up introducing me to an old childhood freind. And now here I am showing her around like a tour guide." Naru tried to put two in two so that she could fully realize the situation as she hugged a Liddo-kun doll.

The door opened and Keitaro immediantly hugged her. "Hey, hey I get the idea now Keitaro,"she was still pretty mad but if it was a childhood friend she might've just gone with the current. Behind Keitaro stood the girl looking directly into Naru's eyes."

"You look so cute! What are high school?" She began to pinch Naru's cheeks and she shook Keitaro off.

"The name is Naru and for thought I'm 21! And a sopmore at Todai!" She said trying to make it soundf likea huge statement.

"Ohhhh I'm 24, but... I was a ronin for a few years, hahahehehe..." She patted her mouth as if it were something to brag about. Naru stated to get really angry now.

"Don't worry Naru she'll only be here for 3 days..." He sounded as if he wanted her to leave also, but Naru knew that deep down, he was excited on meeting a long ago freind. She sleeped in the room next to Naru, and Naru could only feel the devilsh aura of an opponent.

When the others had arrived back home, they really didn't care that Naru had gone home eaarly to greet Keitaro without their knowing, but they were pretty devastated when they saw the newcomer. Esspecially when they saw her groping Keitar, and I sat motionless beside them.

"Knock knock Naru." Kitsune groaned from door.

"Could you just knock on the door?" Naru opened the door so that Kitsune could get inside.

"But how would you know I wasn't Keitaro?" Her words fell blindly onto Naru, and she could feel Kitsune's stare grab her as she turned around. "Cmon now, I know that you're feeling bad about all of this."

"What makes you say that?" Naru grabbed a random Manga from the shelf, and stated to flip through it.

"How do I know? everybody knows except for Keitaro. nad besides, you came so early just to be alone with him for a while, and he ends up showing with a guest, a female partner."

"Don't say it like that." Naru held the manga closer to her, and Kitsune continued to harass her about the entire situation.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel about all of this?" _If only that were so simple._

"Well, its his childhood freind, its not like I wana break them apart."

"Break them apart! Tell me just who exactly is going out with the guy in the first place. And besides, even though Keitaro enjoys well, being hugged, it seems that he's not enjoying being gropped by that... Floozy..." She looked pretty concerned for Naru's well-being, and she had always been there from the side lines. But now it almost seemed that she was commanding Naru to do all of this. And she found it to be rather comforting to have someone care for her other than Keitaro.

"So are you gona tell him or are you gona have wait for it?" Naru was stunned, she didn't know how she was to handle the situation.

"I'll just talk to him, its not like I can't do that." It was true, she didn't have a hard time talking with him so she set it to herself to talk to him later.

"Not that easy having somebody else hold onto the love of your life."

"Yeh, it really is..." Naru sighed heavily.


	12. Chapter 11 Na chan

I really don't think that this is one of my best... I guess that I'm feeling pretty restless right now... Things going on and not enough time to do everything... Sigh... Well enjoy.

IMPORTANT! THERE IS A VOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE FANFICTION!

* * *

(Naru's room) 

Naru sat down in her room until she could think up of something decent to say to Keitaro. Kitsune had left a moment ago, leaving her some ginger ale to calm her restless stomach. It helped a lot, and Naru was able to fully calm herself down, regaining a lot composure.

_Nya, whats wrong this time?_

"Can I give you a name, its hard to talk to you when you don't have a name." Naru found that her little conciense was helpful, maybe she could help out again.

_How about Almighty? Better yet, how about Vanity? Was this thing really me?_

Naru picked her up and she flailed around trying to get back atop of her shoulder. It was cute, and like an anime that was for little kids. "I think that I'll just call you Na-chan." It was simple, she was taling to herself, and she was smaller, and cuter.

_Na-chan? That seems so basic. How about-_

"So what do you think that I should do now Na-chan?" She slumped when she heard her name, but slapped herself back to like and began to ponder. Her little hands scratching the back of her head, as she waltzed around her shoulder.

_Well, you two are going out, and you should have some right in all of this, and I'm sure the others agree, even though they like him themselves._ Naru nodded and Na-chan fell to her knees from the movement of her head. _You really should talk to him you know. Besides, he loves you, so he can't help but comply. But there is one heavy problem in all of this._

"Problem? what kinda problem?" Naru began to sip the ginger ale, and Na-chan began to wave to it as if she wanted some. Naru tilted the drink to her shoulder, and she could hear a tiny slurp come from Na-chan. _I don't know if she is real or not, since when could you conciense drink?_

_That girl is also a childhood friend. Just as you are, and if she too has been hoarding feelings for him all this time, and she tells him, there might be some conflict._ She began to wipe her mouth a bit from the excess ale that was on her face. She shook it off like a dog soon after. _I prefer sake... its got more of that zing to it._

"Sooo?" Naru still didn't know what to do, her heart did, but her body didn't. She wanted to punch him so badly, for not saying anything.

_Ohhhh what time is it?_ Na-chan looked down at some imaginary watch on her wrist and gasped. She began to wave her arms around frantically, _I'm gona be late, I'm gona be late!_

"Late for what?" Naru stilled needed her advice. So she picked her up by the collar of her shirt so that she would stay. "You and I still have to talk..."

_I have to go to Motoko-sans party! Wahhh let me go Naru,I would never had done this to you! _Naru let go and she vanished into thin air. But an echoing noise rang through the room._ Just talk to him dammit._

Naru was motionless, and was full of spite for herself for not coming up with any answer. She finally stood up and walked outside. _There's got to be a faster way to get down there to him. _Naru headed down the staircase, hurrying along as she held onto the railing. She was in much of a hurry now and she wanted to get there really quickly. It wasdreadufully cold and her sandles coul onlydo so much to protect her feet from the cold.Her feelings and emotions were purely mixed up now and she started to panick as she grew closer to his room, she could hear vague noises, ones that didn't please her at all.

"Keitaro, cmon lets go to the hot springs like old times!" There was moving and Naru tried to quietly place her ear against the door.

"I can't, Naru would kill me if I tried to do that." _Whatever he was doing right now would give him a ticket to limbo..._

"Fine then can we sleep in the same room tonight! Like our old slumber party!"

"No, its different now, cmon Mitsume,I know its been a long time but we're older now," his voice was heavily muffled, _he wasn't having his face stuffed into her shest. He wasn't._

"Fine then, I'll just sleep in the hallway." She was pouting, and she was acting as if the two of them had been a couple.

"No you can't just sleep in the hallway! What would the other girls say if they saw you!" _Hahaha he didn't want to be portrayed as an evil landlord._

"Ohhhh, what is it about these other girls. They are all pretty cute if you ask me, especially that Naru..."

"Well, they have been with me for years... Its fun to have them around, Shinobu is an excellent cook, and Motoko teaches me something about defending myself. And Naru... Is just the best person to be around with... When we were trying to get into Todai, she was one of the only people cother than you to put up with me. She is smart but even though she can have a violent temper," _violent temper?_ "She is one of the only people here where I can relax and be myself."

"Tell me how you feel about her Kei-kun, its pretty romantic." The placed hushed and Naru couldn't hear a thing.

"I can't tell you that Mu-chan, the first time I say those words, I want it to be with Naru, not even if I just wanted to talk to someone else." His voice was serious, as if he was fully aware that Naru had been there watching.

"Awwwww thats not fair!" There was a more shuffling and Naru was begining to contemplate against Mitsume.

"I think that you should go to bed now, its getting pretty late don't you think?" He voice wasn't convining at all, and apparently Mitsume did not buy into it either.

"I'm not a little kid anymore Kei-kun!" She was pouting and Naru was trying not to put her full weight on the doorway other wise whe would have found herself falling through the wall which allowed her to listen onto their conversation. It was a major invasion of privacy but she had to know, if he wasn't doing anything that would make her mad. Its not like he did it on purpose, but it seemed that fate always turned for the worst.

"Well I'm not a little kid anymore either Mitsume! Things are different." Naru started to take extremelly light breaths, trying to take in whatever they were talking about.

"Fine, then..." Things went completly quiet... A minute passed and there was still didn't make a single peep. Naru finally decided what to do next. KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in..."Naru walked in and found both of them opposite rooms from each other. The air between them was so thick, it was almost as if you could but the air into slices. Mitsume walked off, but before she did leave she spoke.

"I'm going to bed now." There was a few more foot steps before a screen door opened then closed, her room was right beside Keitaro's. Keitaro looked back up at Naru and gently lifted his face into a smile.

"So Naru how have you been doing?" Naru's answers toherproblems began to melt away, but then solidify again a moment after. She sat right beside him and he wrapped his arms around her. It had been fairly cold that day and especially along the hall. His long sleeve shirt pressed onto her providing her with a sense of warmth and much security. Time seemed to go on slowly, amd it was. It had only been about 2 minutes, and all they were doing was enjoying eah others company without words. Keitaro pushed his eye glasses up and was the first to bring up some words. "So did ya miss me Naru." Naru acted as if she were not amused shaking her head to the side and shutting her eyes. "Becuase... I really did miss you a whole lot."

Naru felt a whole lot better, thinking about what Na-chan had said to her... "You busy tomorrow Keitaro?" She just couldn't tell him now... She had to find another time to do it.

"Uh no, I just got back so work won't be calling for a while." His pay checks were pretty decent when he got back, and some of his money came from the money he made at the Inn... And to her knowledge he only took 5 of their rent money and the rest went into some type of savings or into the dorm.

"How about we spend the day together then? I've got no work tomorrow and we can take the chane to go to Nanawacha Land together."

"Alright, we'll leave really early in the morning so that we won't risk any interferance from anyone, how about we leave at 6?"_ So that we won't risk any interferance from anyone, _his thoughts were just as hers.

"So where are your glasses?" _What kinda of question is that?_

"I don't want to wear it right now."

"So you can't see anything?"

_Baka. Tell him how you feel... About everything... Him leaving your life in points of time. _Her eyes began to tear up a bit.

"No, I'm wearing my contacts..."

"Oh, nevermind... Why are you crying Naru?" He apparently noticed.

"Its just the contacts making my itch. So? Do I look better with it, or without my glasses?"She quickly changed the subject but of coursewanted to know, if he prefered the brainy look, or the beauty. _Tell him Naru..._ Na-chan appeared on top of her head, and was speaking to her mentally. _Are you sure that he won't be able to see you?_

_Of course, he can't see me... _

"I like the glasses on..." She had coke bottle glasses, and personally she liked that brainy look also.Naru knew that it was getting late but the loving athmosphere made her yearn to stay longer. He was warm calm, and it relaxed hera lot ever since he had been going on his business ventures with Seta. He was still stressed out about coming home and earlier events had just strained hinm further. She was about toget up so that she could leave but he held her closer to him and he spoke.

"I'm sorry, about earlier..." He was still kinda worried about the whole ordeal with Mitsume.

"Don't worry about that, I just kinda thought you had left and did something..." _Wrong to say..._

He started to scratch the back of his head, "hahaha I don't blame you... But its just that I hadn't kept up with some of my freinds in the pass after I left middle school and went to an entirely different district." He had a bit of a hard life, but his future was rather promising. Naru knew she could'nt spend the night, so she got up, he let go of her slowly.

"Well now. I think that we've had our fun for today,I think that its time you should go to sleep!" She ruffrled her clothing allowing the loosse feeling to cover her body again.

"Already?" He let out a small sigh.

_I know your tired already, and your just trying to catch up on lost time._

"Well it is around,"she glanced down at her pendant,"12." She held tight to the pendant feeling the soft cold silver mix with her her hands.

"That late already?" He reached into his shirt revealing the partner ofher watch.

_At least he still wears it..._ She took a closer look and it revealed that as he had opened the pendant, a picture popped out revealing her face smiling with him somewhere... He had a picture of her attached but she didn't and she couldn't help but be happier.

"I'll just let myself out then okay." She started to walk out and she smiled at the last words Keitaro said before she left. _I love you._

_Hey you didn't tell him!_

"Sorry I couldn't bring myself to say it." Naru started to walk to her room.

_Make sure you turn on your alarm tonight!_

"I won't," Naru put on a set of head phones that had been in her pocket andturned on her I-pod, and listened tosome love songs.

* * *

Alright this is important... I need to base the next part on the following. 

1.The Twin Pendants...(Naru and Keitaro's watch)  
2.Lost Present  
3.Food

You can pick 2 of the 3... The one that is decided the most will be based onto the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 12 It Could End

Okay I went and screwed up. Thank you Halo38 for your remark... I had spelled Mitsume! That was horribly incorrect of me! It is actually Mutsumi... HahahahaI feel like a lousy idiot... Well I'm gona take your votes early because it seems that my faithful readers decided to leave a message despite of all those others that read this fanfiction. And the decision is unanimous, the pendants and food.

Oh man I really got to start focusing on fanfiction over guitar, its really starting to distract me...

* * *

Naru woke up bright and early, and seemed to be on her toes when the alarm clock went off. She had forgotten that around 5, Motoko took some of her daily rounds as security and for her training. Only once did we have intruders, but even then, they were some of Keitaro's college budies sneaking around trying to get Keitaro for Christmas shopping. _Whatever did happen to Shirai and Haitani._

It was funny, she hadn't heard from the other pair since then... She had met them before and she could only apologize for what she had done. It was near closing and Naru wanted to get home quickly, they were the pair that she had locked out. (Refer to earlier chapters) they had stopped appearing for about a year, usually they'd barge in here trying to get Keitaro to do some favors.

Naru dressed up into a whitelong sleeve shirt (most of her clothes are long sleeve because her arms get cold in the library, but for some strange reasons she wears a skirt... P) with an imprint of Liddo-kun. Next came the long blue skirt with the frills in the end. She liked her ensomble and proceeded quietly to a small backpack which held some jeans and another shirt in case she wanted to change. Naru started to walk out but passed a mirror and couldn't help but check her hair.

_Wow nya, why are you so stressed out?_

_Stressed? Its to early to be stressed out._

_Well you don't have to fix yourself so much. Besides he likes that brainy messy look._

_Well I want to look nice when we're together today._

_Well I'll just watch for now._

_I thought your suppose to be watching me constantly._

Na-chan began to walk on top of her head and started to brush also making the stray hairs that Naru was having a hard time to somb bend over. _There you go all ready! Oh yeah, be careful na, Motoko should be training already, so try to move stealthfully._

_Whats up with you? Its not like this is Splinter Cell. _

_That sounds like fun! We should act like we're in coop! And since nobody can see me, I can be your front line!_

_How about not._ Naru picked up her belongings and they made their way out. Na-chan had falied to take directions and ran further ahead taking the time to wave her hands if the area was clear. It was too early for the others to wake up, maybe notfor Shinobuwho cooked andMotoko who wasin the middle of training. She reached Keitaro's room quickly and when she entered found Keitaro talking to Haruka.

"Hey Naru, up bright and early today?" Haruka released an inkling of smoke and sighed.

"So can you do it Haruka, just for today?" She released another smoke.

"Fine but just for today, I know you just got back but you have a visitor, you can't just leave her all by herself."

"But she knows you, you were only middle school or high school at the time. She even remembered your name."

"Fine, fine, its not like anyone could forget me." Haruka walked off, closing the door behind her. Naru had totally forgotten that Keitaro had a visitor over. She began to feel guilty. Keitaro was still packing some of his belongings.

"Are you sure its alright to leave your visitor all alone?" Naru thought of canceling the whole thing, it just wasn't right.

"Yeh, but your the person who holds a big place in my heart, you should be the first to serve over abybody else." _Nya, that was so romantic! Quiet!_

The light started to break through the windows, they were running a little late. "Thanks Keitaro." He ignored her and kept on putting his stuff into a bag.

"Well, are you ready to go?" The pair walked out but their moods quickly changed. "We gotta be quiet! Or the others will try to tag along!"

"We can take the southern exit, nobody ever goes there." _Nobody except for Motoko. _The hallway was so dam long. The path seemed to grow as they progressed further into what now seemed to be a maze. Naru followed slowly behind him and continued to look at the craftsmanship with much awe, it seemed that the house seemed to amaze after so many years. Suddenly something wrapped itself around her hands. It was warm and Keitaro had grabbed it without having to turn and look. Naru's stomach grumbled and Keitaro let out a smile.

"Where do you wana go eat later Naru? The park won't open up for another few hours." Naru could hear a faint sigh from his belly also, and she began to think of steaming bowl of fried rice. They were out of the dorm, heading from the dim silence towards civilization. It was squiet, and the only people you saw were the ones going to work, and some of the students that came to school early. She had the whole day alone with him, and there was nobody that could distract them...

They held hands together and walked briskly away towards the closest beef bowl resturaunt. It was early morning so her hopes of them being open was dim... She tripped on something and started to fall but the pain didn't sink in, Keitaro had caught her in Mid-air and it looked like they were dancing. Her necklace slid off.

"Keitaro... I need to pick it up..." There was no people around...

"It can wait..." He pressed his lips against hers and she didn't fight it... It was nice to do it again after som many days... They slowly straightened until finally they were standing upright.They stopped cand Naru felt rather lightheaded. She bent down and brought the necklace back on her neck... Keitaro went behind her and helped strap it on. "Lets go get that beef bowl!" She raised her hands, she was happy and felt like a spaz as she rambled on. To her luck they were open, and the scent of warm food made her motuh water. She was dreadfully hungry and hadn't eaten the night before becuase she was upset with the entire Mutsumi incident.

The door was painted a blood red shade. The tiles were beautifully crafted and the stone pillars were made of marble. She opened the door and the warm fragrence lit her face up... She enjoyed going around town for food to look for nice places to eat whenever Keitaro was away or when Shinobu was too busy to cook. The place had an exotic look to it. there were plants in the corners, the ceilings and the place as empty. She sat down near the counter and waited for somebody to take their order. An elderly woman appeared with two menu's placing them before them.

"Such a cute couple we have here today." She looked at Naru, or more at the pendant. "Such a beautiful trinket, I have one also." And she did, it was in plain sight in front of her chest.

"Thank you mam." Her wrinkles rose when she smiled.

"Call me if you are ready to take your order." The old lady trudged away behind some curtains, Naru was still looking at the menu checking for a double packed beef bowl, and maybe some curry on the side.

"So what are you gona get Naru?" Naru's menu was on the table so her hands were free. Keitaro made an atempt to take her hands. She waited for him to take them, and when they did, he began to fondle her hand a bit. "Wow Naru, your hands are pretty cold."

"Well its still morning."

"I think that I'll go for the beef stew along with a helping of beef and rice."

"I want the double packed beef bowl, and some hot curry."

"My that is a fine choice. The double beef bowl is my own personal favorite." The old lady had appeared once again though without warning."Your food will be served in about 10 minutes." She looked closer at the two of them and smiled, "love is better had than never had at all." She placed some water on the table walked off again, hiding behind the curtains.

They were quiet for a good amount of time. Keitaro was looking around at the plants touching the leaves and what not. "Just stay in your seat."

"Hey Naru, I saw these plants before in my last trip."

"Wow..." Naru could smell the beef, all the meaty goodness.

"Where did you go on your last trip?" Naru took a sip of water, it was cold but it felt nice going down her throat.

"I went to Todai."

"You were here?" That was a stupid question.

"No thats the place I was doing some of the excavation. It just so happens that was its name." He went back to examining the plants. "These people have quite a collection of plants."

"Yeh they sure do Keitaro." She wanted him to pay attention to her, there as no way that these plants could distract him from her.

"How is the library going?"

"Things are just fine, how was Seta?"

"Oh he got into some more trouble a while back but things are clear with the police now."

"It sounds like you guys go on some fun adventures." She paused staring as Keitaro continued to ignore her. "So when are you going on your next trip Keitaro?" The scent of food rose further, and Naru felt her stomach moan again for the thrid time.

"How are the others Naru? Are they doing fine?" Naru tossed around, she heard the clattering of plates. They were gona get their food soon.

"The other are fine. Shinobu is working real hard on those practice exams, it seems that whenever she tries, she gets much more better.At the rate that she is going, I beleive that she will even surpass me. Motoko is doing fine, she just needs some help with her writing." She kept going until finally the old lady reappeared holding some dishes,despite her small size she was able to carry the food without a problem.

"I see that you two got a little imaptient huh?" She placed Naru's food beside her along with some chop sticks, Keitaro thanked her and she walked back inside, concealing herself from our world.

"Mmmm, the curry is good Keitaro, try some of it," she picked up a spoon and dipped it into the bowl, placing it near Keitaro's mouth, he bit into it his eyes wide.

"Hey that is good, I want some too." Naru placed the bowl onto the center of the table so that he could help himself. Naru started to fondle the neckalvace as she ate, it was smooth and felt strange in her hands. Keitaro's hung from his neck revealed to the world. It was open and her face was revealed. "Still wearing yours?"

"Of course I am! Its a nice necklace, and its a decent watch." Naru took it off, placing it on the center of the table, it was hugging her neck.

"Hey hey now, I'm not trying to be mean, its nice on you. Its like the watch states that your heart belongs to somebody else." He smiled and went back to eating again.

"Its not like I belong to you or anything. Its more like you belong to me." Naru stuffed some beef into her mouth, it was easy to chew and the taste was wonderful. "How old are these things anyways?"

"Grandma said that they were from grandpa. She gave them to me as family heirlooms you could say."

"Well I think its kinky,"she placed an empty bowl in front of her, and let out a small sigh.

"Hmmm, you still eat like a beast Naru." He was only halfway through his food.

"Be quiet, lifting those books can build apetite." She took another sip at the curry whcih she had forgotten to eat. It was pretty much still at the brim, this place sure gave some healthy servings of food.

_Nya, how are things going Naru?_

_Na-chan, how you doing? _

_Alright I guess._

_This is kinda boring._

_What? Did you expect him to give you a massage?_

_Be quiet Na-chan._

_Hehehe I bet you'd like that._

_Yuck._

_Sigh_

_Whats wrong with you? I thought that you were fine._

_I am, its just that this place doesn't feel right, almost as if its-_

"Hey Naru, are you okay? You look like your thinking about something. Something the matter freind?" The plates were clean, and they were waiting for their checks.

"Nothings wrong." She looked away, her stomach was full and she was satisfied for now.

"Somethings wong, you have that pouty look in your eyes."

"Oh be quiet, stop acting like you know everything about me."

"Hahaha, but I do know something!"

"Oh quit trying to be a player." Naru grabbed her water and began to take some small sips.

"Haha, but it seems that I struck a chord."

"I said to be quiet!" The ol lady reappeared, and once again she waore a broad smile on her face.

"Ah to be young again and so carefree." She placed their bill on the table and vanished, it was starting to get kinda creepy.

"Hahah," he was still laughing to himself.

"And your laughing because?" She felt a Naru punch coming. She hadn't hit him for more than half a year, he was showing good behavior. But good behavior was running thin now, she cracked her knuckles under the table.

"So where do you wana go next?" He picked up the check and glanced at it.

"Lets go to Starbucks, I'm kinda in the mood for a mocha freeze."

"Alright then, just let me pay for this real quickly." He got up and went in front where the cash register was, and tapped a bell so that he could get their attention.

"Ah leaving already I see."

"Oh yes, we must get going, I have to take the young lady somewhere."

"Such a gentleman, not that easy to find a partner within this age."

"Hahaha you don't have to say that."

"Well, the stuff is on the house."

"I can have you do that! This is a business, you van't be passing any freebies..."

"Like I said, its on the house." She stopped in her place and looked to a window into the back of the dining room. There was a huge cherry blossom tree. "Oh such memories that lie here." Naru had seen the whole thing. Keitaro stood there dumbfounded, he didn't know what to do next, so he placed the money on the counter and signaled Naru that they should leave and they started to walkout.

"I can't do that..." He sighed, kinda stressed about not having to pay.

"I know, it just seems to kind." She burped,"excuse me."

"Hahaha you have the stomach of a beast."

"Be quiet," there was daylight now and the sunlight pierced Naru's eyes.

"Hey you two, what do you think you're doing?"

"Huh?"

"What aer you guys doing! This place is gona be rubble in about 2 hours!" Naru looked at Keitaro who also wore the same confused look on his face as she had.

"We were getting something to eat." Naru pointed at the finely painted doorway. To her suprise the homey lunchen was no longer full of integrity and beauty. The walls red paint was dull and peeling off of the walls. The roofs tiles were missing and the marble pillars were all but fint. They had inlayed scratches all over it, including some graffiti. This was nuts. Naru looked at Keitaro, who too was also look at the dump. Naru opened the door-

"Hey just don't stay in there got it. We don't want anyone in there when this thing starts."

Naru was lost, the place with the exotic plants was barren and filled with brown dead things instead. The table that they sat on looked the same way that they had left, she hadn't pushed it in, what suprised her the most, was the pendant which sat on the center of the table, dusted had collected on it. She took it but when she opened it something wasn't right, there was a huge crack in the center, and Keitaro's picture was missing, it wasn't her pendant, but it looked like it. The air was abnormally heavy and she had to take heavy breaths.

"Keitaro weren't we just-" She stopped talking and looked at Keitaro. His finger was pointing to the cash register, the money he had placed was there, but filled with dust. He looked at it for a while not knowing wether or not he should take it, he did though, and he should have, the lady had said that it was on the house.

"This can't be right Keitaro, we were just in here."

"I know..." He was amazed too. The place looked so bent out of shape. With everything dead surrounding her it almost felt as though she were inside a tomb. She looked closely at the pendant, there was nothing wrong with it.

Keitaro continued to glace around, until he finally walked behind the same curtains that the old lady had hid in from time to time. "Naru, come here and look at this."

Naru wistfully made her way through the piles of dirt, the once beautifully crafted curtain was torn in half, from a diagonal cut. It looked like something from a horror movie.

"Look at that." His hands trembling behind the stove. There was yellow tape within th area and it restricted section where white chalk outlined 2 bodies. There was still blood, but the pictures seemed to point something out. The smaller figure was extended a bit under the stove. "Naru what are you doing?" Naru bent over and took a look under the stove, stuck her hand down there soon after and clutched something in the palm of her hands. "What is it Naru? Did you find something?"

She opened her hands revealing something silver... "Hey isn't that you pendant?"

"Yeah it is..." She was kinda scared... or terrified now, her hands were shaking but she kept looking at it. Naru opened it, it was hers, the inside was still in mint condition, and Keitaro's picture lat on the other side.

"Naru are you alright?" They walked out of the room and and the tree caught her eye. "Hey where are you going now?" The cherry blossom tree was huge and a magnificent sight to behold. Naru pulled out the broken pendant and hung it on the tree. "Naru, whats wrong with you?"

"Naru?"

"Cmon lets go, to Starbucks..."

"But what about..."

"Lets just forget about this." They walked out, the air was lighter now, and the place seemed less spooky the second time around. The pair walked out making their way to Starbucks.

* * *

"Ah that was just what I needed Keitaro!" Naru sipped the Mocha Freeze and cranked up her I-pod. It was pretty early to be drinking cold drinks, though she had kept complaining about the cold before. 

"Hahah." He had gotten an expresso, with a large caffine shot.

"Laughing again are you?"

"Its nothing, I'm just laughing off what had happened a while ago."

"I said to forget about it." She took a long sip from the drink feeling the cool sweet bitter sensation climb down her throat. "So when does Kananawacha Land open anyway?"

Keitaro looked down towards the pendant checking the time. "They open in about 1 hour."

"1 hour? Thats still pretty far off."

"Well, we should get there soon because there will be a line there you know."

"Well thats true," Naru started to bite her lip.

"Thats a pretty nasty habit you know."

"Oh be quite, its my body you know."

"I know but you could try and take care of it better."

"Better! Whats wrong with what I'm doing right now." She started to pout a bit.

"Hahah fine, you're doing alright," Keitaro zoned off in some other direction tryingto avoid any more conflict.

"Don't try to avoid the question, what could I do to take better care of myself."

"Well..."

"Spit it out Keitaro." He was reluctant to do so. "Tell me Keitaro." He took another drink and he tried to get further away from the question, it was becoming quite annoying.

"Like sleeping in... early?"

"Thats all? Thats all that you can say! I thought that you had some real comments on my looks."

"Naru, all I want you to know is that you are practically perfect. Sure you may have your kinks such as your tantrums, but next to that, I find that you and I are opposites. I fill in your bad sides and you fill up mine."

"Keitaro-"

"Let me finish fisrt Naru."

Naru could feel her face warming up by this point and desperately drank the Mocha freeze to keep her temperature low. "When I'm gone, I am always thinking of you, thats why I have your picture in the pendant, so that you will always be near my heart, your never miles away when I have it. " Naru wanted to speak, and wanted to ask when Keitaro had ever been such a smooth talker. By this point though Naru is hiding under all her hair and no amount of cold drinks could bring her back to normal. He was speaking so softly yet stern, and he sounded like he had so much courage. Naru's legs felt like jello now, she was very lucky to be sitting._ Couldn't he have waited to say that in a more romantic setting?_ "No matter how far away I go, you'll be the only one to harbor a verydeep place in my heart. You will be my one and only Naru."

(By now people that were near are looking at them and whispering. Naru can hear them chattering about how a guy confessed some feelings in a Starbucks.)

"How can you say that kinda thing here?"

"But-" Naru broke through speaking in a low whisper.

"Couldn't you have waited until we were in a different setting,"

"Well, if I didn't tell you now, I wouldn't have been able to say it. Besides, I think that I said that one pretty well now didn't I?" He started to laugh and they continued to gather the attention of the people.

"Do you wana go now?"

"Where you go I'll follow." _Oh my god, when did he become such a player!_

"Will you quit acting like that?" She liked it a whole lot, but didn't want him to realize that this side of him was making her knees weak.

"Is that all you can say?"

"Will you shut up? We got to get to Kananawacha Land soon." She walked off to the door and waited outside.

_Nya that was rather smooth._

_Oh be quiet. _Naru took another long sip remembering the words that Keitaro had told her. Sure there were people that were walking out, who stared at her, but she didn't care.

"You ready Naru?"

"Why do you think I'm out here waiting dufus?"

"Hey hey now, whats with the name calling? I thought that you'd be happy." Of course she was, it was just taking some time to take in what he had told her.

"Naru? Whats wrong?" Naru pointed to the alleyway to the side of Starbucks. "Whats over there Naru? Oh my gof."

(Okay now, lets give a moment to Keitaro, what is he thinking.)

_Oh my god, she wants to have it in the alleyway!_

(Back to the story.)

"Can we just hurry?" She went first.

"Uh but Naru don't you think that we could." Naru halted when she reached the center of the alley. "Naru uh I don't know what to do." Anger started to boil in Naru's veins as she turned to face him.

"NEXT TIME DON"T TRY ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN PUBLIC! ITS SO DAMN EMBARESSING." Her fist rose up and she pulled out an uppercut knocking him into the air. On his return trio to the earth she dished out a flying back roundhouse kick which sent him to the entrance in front of the street.

Keitaro was on his back clutching his heart. "To Kananawacha Land?" he asked quietly.

"Of course."

"Hey Taxi!"

* * *

Later at the gates of Kananawacha Land. 

There was a line, a ten minute wait which was pretty good. There were some kids, but it seemed like the place was packed with couples, it shouldn't have had been a suprise though, it was a Friday.

"So where do you wana go first Keitaro?"

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask that?"

"Ha, yeah right, like I said, you belong to me," Naru snickered.

"Hey now,thats kinda mean..."

"Mean smean you are mine."

"Hahah slave driver." They stumbled further up the line, and Naru started to take notice that some of there were quite a bit of ganguro. (In case you don't know a ganguro is a type of style when girls tan themselves until they are crispy. Its quite strange to look at when you go up to one face to face, you won't know wether to laugh of be scared.)

"Do people actually find that fashionable?"

"It looks like a circus to me."

"Be quite, they're right beside us, that was rude." She slapped him behind the back, she heard a grunt of pain.

"Well you started it!"

"No I didn't you did."

"Can you guys keep going the line is moving without you." Two guys a few paces behind them yelled out.

"Hey Keitaro is that-"

"Shirai and Haitani?

"Naru is that you?" They walked up cutting the others in line. "Sorry we were with theses guys."

"Hey who's the guy your with?" _They were just as stupid as ever, meybe their trying to act cute._

"Aw cmon guys quit being like that." He asked like a whimpering dog, _my whimpering dog,_ Naru laughed to herself.

"Sorry Keitaro we're talking to Naru." Shirai spoke out as they tried to get closer to her.

"So Naru, how have you been doing, this dufus hasn't tried to do anything to you now?" The midget grew closer to her now, pushing her into the next person in line.

"No-"

"So you guys haven't done it yet?"

"Done what?"

"And since have you been doing charity?" Naru could feel the cold stares coming from everyone around her.

"Could you guys quiet it down please?" She was trying to give a warning shot, but they cound't catch her drift.

"Aw man Keitaro, you've sure hit gold-"

"Shirai maybe you could be a bit more quiet."

"Oh man, I guess we can all hang out together then like old times."

"Old times?" A crowd started to fom around them because of all the rucus.

"QUIT GATHERING SO MUCH ATTENTION." It was all in an instant, she blasted them and they were flying through the skies...

"I think you just canceled their passes... And they were only in the story for like an instant."

Inside was like a wonderland. There were numerous amounts of stores that had doo-dads for your hair, to wear, food from across the world. It really did feel like a wonderland. Walking down the streets of Kananawacha Land was like walking through a text book, then turning the corner felt like turning the pages, as if she were in herown little fairy tale.

"Lets hit a rollar coaster first!" Naru said chomping into some cotten candy.

"Alright let me finish my popcorn."

Eventually the dark is breaking on our happy couple. Its about one hour until closing and they head home. Taking the transit station they make their way all the way back to the library. The wind starts to pick up a bit and the cold can be seen with every breath that they take.

"Its sure gotten rather cold..." Naru pulled her hands to her face to warm them, but her breath came out cold and it was no use.

"Lets hurry up then." He made much haste leaving Naru behind for a second, but he quickly back tracked walking up closer to hear than ever before. Grabbing her hand, his were so warm and comforting, Naru felt some of the darkness fade.

"Keitaro..."

"What is it Naru? You've been acting kind of different today you know that?"

"What do you mean by that," Naru wrapped one arm onto the one that held her hand, feeling a great amount of warmth around her right side.

"Keitaro I love you..."

"Like you need to tell me that Naru."

"But I do!" She stopped. "Last time by the swings I was never fully able to tell you. Its like I left the words unspoken you know."

"Like I said, being around you makes me feel loved, is that what's been bothering you?" _It wasn't... __I have to tell him... Otherwise I won't be able to tell him next time._

"Its not that Keitaro." Naru let go of Keitaro's arm, backing away very slowly.

"Whats wrong then?"

"I know, I know that it may sound selfish of me but, I need to tell you now."

"What do you need to tell me?"

"I-"

* * *

I'm serious, thats how this chapter ends P 


	14. Chapter 13 A Glimpse

Alright heres a short glimpse of the conclusion. The finale I hope, will be a long one to remember. Well I guess long would be 5000 words... Thats not long huh? Well I'll see what I can do after work.

* * *

The roller bag bumped across the cement. The --------- train was about to depart and she didn't want to be late. It seemed that all the time she had spent in Tokyo U. had passed. She was still going but she decided to commute to get to school from this day forth. There was practically nobody so it would be a quite ride on the way home. Naru lookedaround for some typr of bread stall and in luck found one selling some curry flavored bread. 

"Ah young lady, why are you here all alone?"

"I'm going home," Naru handed her 300 yen.

"Oh my but why do you have such luggage? It almosts looks like your running away or something."

"I don't run away."

"Probably, but maybe you hide." Naru stopped," I'll another one please."

"Good choice." Naru walked off as the bullet train arrived. It almost seemed too sad for her to be leaving without any type of notice. She couldn't face Keitaro just yet, _maybe in a year_, she thought to herself.

_Nya, you're running away you know. _Naru wakled inside, she wanted to talk not think right now.

"I'm not running away, just getting some time to seperate."

_Then why do you have all your things with you nya? Did you package all of your manga?_

"Its no use you know, after what we said last night..." She sighed as she put her things into the baggage compartment.

_Your just scared to face the truth._

"There is no truth in what I'm doing."

_Then why do you still try to run away? _The train started to move, and Naru got launched back a bit as it started up. It was so quiet, something that she wasn't use to anymore. Naru pulled out the I-pod, fumbling over what song she wanted to listen to. _Why are you crying nya?_

"I'm not crying dummy, I just got some dust in my eye."

_You love him ya know... Maybe you should turn back and stop running away all the dam time..._


	15. Chapter 15 Grand Finale It's Can't End!

_This was really it..._ _I'm gona leave..._ Naru let out a long sigh, not knowing wether she was doing the right thing or not... It hurt, so much deep in her heart... She was running away from the truth, not the truth she was running away from everything. The others moust have been very worried about her, let alone Keitaro. She started to fall asleep as the warm light pressed against her. Images seemed to slow down all around her until fianlly, it all was like a dream. Everything fluttering past her as everything collided into one giant picture...

"Kya!" Naru sprung fromher nap, finding that she had only been asleep for a few minutes and was still nowhere near home. "I can't wait to get home."

_You mean you can't wait to get as far away from him as you can nya._

"What are you talking about?" She said in a more sincere tone.

_Quit acting as if you don't know what I'm talking about._

"I love him you know... Or at least I think so now..." A gentle tear rolled down her cheek. And she wiped aised quickly as Na-chan scurried around her. Trying to convince her to turn back, but it was pretty much too late, she had already gone too far to turn away, and there was no way that the others would be able to track her down now... She had left without any type of real notice for them. They probably didn't even realize that she was gone already... "I bet that they are all swarming Keitaro right now." She tried to rush the thought out of her mind but found that the more she thought about it, she felt her stomach only tighten even worser than before. All the running away was making her look bad, but she needed time to think...

_If you love him why can't you just stay behind just this once..._

"Because..." She found her throat dry up, she couldn't find an answer.

_Will you just quit it with the self pity alredy?_

"You think that he'll chase after me?" She asked rather hopefully to N-chan.

_I'm a 100 percent positive that he'll try and track you down..._

The thing was though that... he never did...

* * *

(Two years later) 

"Okay class, we'll begin by teaching you about asymtopes..." Naru glided along the classroom, assisting the students with their graphing adjustments. Time had flown so quickly and Naru decided to keep going to Tokyo University, commuting from home. She never ran into the others... Not once, especially when she expected to run into Motoko who was probably begining either her sophmore or junior year there. She had sent a leter of resignation from the Hinata library,and after she finished college she started a part-time job at a community night school for those who wanted to get ahead in life(something like AP courses) the class assembled freshman. Class ended, the students left, and the stragglers stayed behind for help. On her way out theother teachers would talk to her, about how the day was over and such. Everything in her life seemed to be at a total standstill... Going home was lonesome as well, but as of late a student of hers that had lived close to her traveled with her home, he waited at the entrace.

"I'm never gona get these asymtopes in time..." He chuckled to himself.

"Don't say that Lyon... Your just like someone I know, never could get things right and tried so hard, but in the end he always seemed to come through." Naru walked pass him and they began their walk home.

"Your boyfriend?"

"NO." Naru answered back rather sternly.

"Oh okay." Lyon turned his face muttering, "kinda touchy..."

"Well I'll get more in depth with that tomorrow, I assure you that." It was kinda windy and Narumade much haste to get back home. Lyon talked over and over how he was going to try and get into Yokyo U. A goal that made Naru like him the first time they met. It wasn't onto the terms of likeing someone, but more of enjoying thier company.

"Well this is my stop," Lyon turned walking off towards his street. "You better give a better explanation next time."

"Okay you have a good nights rest," Naru slowed down her pace and went towards her apartment, this was the time where she thought about everything, specifically about 2 years ago... She had never made contact with the others, and had forbid her parents to tell them where she was. After running away from the Hinata residents, she had become fully aware of her decision. She cried in her sleep for like a month sobbing, and yearning to return back home. She walked up the stairs to her room but soon realized that she hadn't checked her mail... She reached into her purse presenting her key and opened her mailbox.

"Oh my god." Her first glimpse at her first letter filled her with joy, she had been accepted, as a teacher for Tokyo University. She would be teaching colloge english to incomeing freshmans. The idea of being a freshman made her giggle softly.

However, this was not going to be another part time job. It required her that she moved within the area vicinity of the school, that was her overall fear, but what could she do? This was her chance, probably her only one to make it in life, and as she thought that, it meant about Keitaro also... Things were settled and she was going to move back.

She wasn't yelled at when she reported that she was going to a different school. The people just seemed to let her go and had apparently found someone who seemed more qualified for the job, and appaerntly when they first hired Naru, they stated that she was too qualified. When she phoned the Hinata residents, it had been Haruka who had answered the phon and agreed that she could come live there...Her trip there was so long ago, and through much irony, she sat onto the sams seat, that she had used to retreat from the others in the first place.

Numerous thing shrouded her, what were the others gona say? Were they still living there? Keitaro... She shuddered, and before long she found herself at the steps of the Hinata Dorm, everything was the same was if it were stuck in time. The cherry blossomes were falling all over the place, and she was saddened by the fact that she had missed a cherry bossom festival with them, two to be exact... She climbed up the flight of stairs, bringing some clothes, she had left all her furniture to a nearby storage and planned to take it back when she settled down, that is if she was ever able to settle down.

The scent of the blossoms made her feel like she was back at home again, with the others, except things were too quiet, as though things had gotten calmer with her disapperance. She wasn't expecting any happy greetings, but she had no choice at all... This was probably the best thing anyways...

_So you decided to come back in the very end... Nya?_

"Had a nice nap?" Naru patted Na-chans head which nooded up and down. She climbed across her shoulder and was still.

_I wonder what the others will say when they see you again?_

"Who knows," the entrance to the complex was deserted, or at least she thought it was until Haruka stuck her head away from a newspaper...

"Heys Naru..." She flipped her paper and in front of her on the table was a key... It didn't take that much common sense to figure out that the key she had left there was hers. She swooped it up and went to her room, and was rather perplexed that nothing at the dorm had changed at all. She opened her door, and found that it looked exactly the way that she had left it before, but there were two boxes in the center, and written in black ink were the words "Stuff Naru Forgot." She lifted the lid and found some old clothing and toss arounds... Her room wasn't dusty at all and found that everything had been polished.

She settled down, finally lying down upon a sleeping bag. It was queit in the dorm, she hadn't seen any of the others yet at all, and was starting to worry if they even lived here anymore... _Maybe it was a bad idea for me to come back here._ She let out a soft sigh until finally the silence was broken, she could hear from the hallways cheerful and familiar laughter. Her door was open a crack allowing her to hear the faint whispers of the chuckling girls. Naru got up and looked at herself in the mirror, _I wonder how much the girls have changed?_

"Okay, I'm gona go down..." She walked out of her room and followed the noise into the kitchen, she could hear familiar voices that made her rather gleeful with excitment. She stood at the doorway of the dining roo, taking a moment to look at the others. "Hi." Shinobu stood rather still, looking at her, she had grown into a rather beautiful woman, her breast expanding more than before. Her hair a natural black, her face full of tears, something that didn't seem to change.

Motoko was tall and elegant, still walking around with her blade by her side, her hair long and black... Kitsune, well, nothing changed about her but the fact that she was wearing some rather thin glasses.

"NARU!" They all yelled out with joy...

(Later after some rather heavy drinking, Naru wonders off to the balcony and is soon acompinied by Kitsune.)

"Man it feels good to be back together huh?"

"Yeh it sure does..." Naru let herself lean on the railing, looking out into the darkness.

"Whats wrong?" Kitsune asked changing her voice to a more sentimental tone...

"Where's Keitaro?" It wasn't like she cared, but more on the terms wondered what had become of him now.

"Oh, he's gone... for now." Kitsune stood close to Naru, putting her arm around her shoulder.

"Gone? Where did he go?" There was only one reasonable guess, but she decided to act like she didn't remeber anything.

"You can guess where..."

"To another excavation?"

"Bingo." Kitsune gave her a thumbs up and sighed. "He'll be back in 3 days though."

"Three days huh?" Naru looked towards the night sky, wondering what she was gona do next.

"Well I'm gona hit the hay," she started off to the doorway, her footsteps rather heavy against the wooden planks. "HA! I'm not even wasted yet, this is new." She walked off laughing to her own joke, and as for Naru, a gentle tear rolled down from her eyes, falling to the depths of the earth.

"What am I gona do?"

_And so three days passed and Naru found herself accustomed to the dorm again. Apparently after Naru left, the others said that Keitaro continued to act himself... There was said to be a rather sad aura when you were around him, but he always put up a front for the girls. So it was never clear about what happened. They said that Mitsume had left after her sight seeing, and after that, never heard from her..._

"What are you talking about?" Naru asked Na-chan, while she was brushing her teeth.

_Its nothing nya..._

Naru was finally acustomed to living back at the dorm again, but she needed a method of making money, and to her luck her job as the top librarian was still up for grabs, they never could find someone who could handle everything. And she had just gotten there on time too, pay day was three days away and she was about to make enough money to pay for the first days rent.

"Hey Naru, what did you end up taking in college?" Shinobu asked, she was sitting outside the bathroom door waiting for her turn.

"Uh stuff, things like english and math for my majors." She spat into the sink and gargled, feeling the cool and crisp water.

"Urashima will be back soon." Shinobu said with much feeling.

"What happened to calling him sempai?"

"He told me not to call him that anymore..."

"Does that make you sad at all?" She could hear a faint sigh come from Shinobu.

"Of course it does, but because of him I think that telling me made me grow up, that kinda thing only made me appear like a child, maybe thats why he couldn't be with me in the end."

"Huh?"

"Oh nevermind about that, are you done yet? I kinda got chemistry in about 1 hour. Oh my and my final cooking exam is almost up kya!"

"Oh sure..." Naru walked out of the bathroom and before she could ask Shinobu what she had meant, she slammed the door behind her and turned on the shower... Which was weird when she could have used the ones in the hot spring. "Shinobu..." Naru got ready and walked around, she had to get to the school so that they could tell her where to go. The sun was still high and bright, it was still morning but she swung her arms up and stretched.

"Naru is that you?" A tomboyish voice arose from the past. But now it sounded much more feminene, Naru turned around putting up a wide smile.

"Good morning Motoko!"

"Woah not so loud... You leaving for work already?"

"Yeh I got to be introduced around work today." Motoko looked more beautiful than ever, her hair was long and flowing and her skin was a perfect sheet white color. Desoite going outdoors more now, it seemed that the shade of her skin wasn't able to change. "I can't believe that my Latin classes are up now..."

"Latin huh?"

"What? You think I'll execute them before I let them go through their trial?"

"Yep." They looked at each other.

(Both)"Hahahaa you're probably right, that would have been something I might have done in the past. Maybe thats the reason Keitaro might fear my presence instead of something to enjoy."

"What?"

"Oh you know this and that... Oh my look at the time, I know I'm suppose to do this but..." She hopped a couple stories into the air, using her chi to get to school.

"I'm not use to that..." _Wow everyone here has changed... _

_You mean matured..._

She continued walking down the stairs looking at the blossoms fall from their perches and settle to the ground. "What? You mean that I haven't matured?"

_I don't know maybe its because you ran way from your last problem._

"I came back now didn't I?"

_Your in denial... And just because you came back doesn't mean that you're not a coward._

"Hey, I'm trying to make the best of everything without your crit-" she stopped talking. "Why am I argueing with you? You're just a figment of my imagination..."

_HEY HEY! I TAKE THAT AS AN INSULT! I'm more of your cons-_

"Hush, talking to you in public isn't good for my sanity..." People on the street stared at her, and she hushed.

_I wonder when Keitaro will be home..._

"Can we pick a different subject?"

_Thats a cute sweater._

(LATER AT THE SCHOOL)

"It feels like forever sicnce I was last here!" There was a lively athmoshpere in the school grounds that made her wish that she was still attending, that was as a student where she had lived things a tad bit more carefree. She walked to the office and where she was suppose to stay for a while. Thats when a familiar carefree face appeared.

"My my Naru, I thought that when they told me I was gona escort some preety girl in the campus to be you."

"Seta?" She got up and gave him a hug. "Oh my god its been so long..."

"What two years?"

"Yup two year." She said staring at his rather fine features.

"That kinda stuff is short when you go on an archeoligcal dig all the time." He looked into her eyes. "So how has the part-timer been doing all this time?"_ Part timer? Oh he must be refering to Keitaro._ "I haven't seen him in ages you know?"

"What do you mean about that?"

"Oh where have you been?"

"I haven't been a Hinata residents for the past 2 year."

"Damn is that correct?"

"Sure is," she said and after that they began the tour. She saw the proffesors talking with each other, running around grabbing papers, and some argueing about some sorta mathmatical theory.

"You know I haven't seen Keitaro but once this past year either ever since he landed some big discovery in the States, he invited me along but I told him that I had things to take care of here." He started scratching the back of his head, he was probably talking about Haruka. "It almost seems that he may have lost some of the prorities in his life."

"What do you mean about that Seta?" She asked most earnestly.

He looked down at her,"oh you know, like how he doesn't stay around here to take care of business."

"Uh Seta, we kinda broke up 2 years ago."

"Wow that kinda explains why you haven't been around here for the past few years huh? Hahahaha" He started to laugh not taking the situation seriously in the least. He toured her around elsewhere, but everything was familiar since she had already gone to the school. "And this room will be your classroom every 3 days at 10a.m.-12p.m. Naru peeked inside looing at it through a stain glass window. "I do have your key right here. We could go inside if you want."

"I'd like that very much," and she walked inside staring at the humungous room that she was gona be calling her second home.

"Its kinda hard to come back and dig up shattered relics of the past."

(Later back at the Hinata residence)

Nobody was home and everything was all dark, and usually she was able to see at least one dim light fading through the window panes, however she couldn't make out who was there. _Maybe Keitaro?_ It wasn't though when she heard and saw the fluttering of robes, most likely from Motoko, she walked up to the house and the light dimmed as she grew closer, and upon her entrance Motoko stood at the doorway, sipping some of Haruka's herbal teas.

Naru wavedher arm that was free from her bag. "Good Evening Motoko."

"Ah yes, how was your first day on the job?"

"Well I'm not working yet, they said that I start this coming class session."

"But judging by the look on your face, your rather relieved that you didn't have to teach today," she takes a small sip and looks back to Naru who was nodding to her answer.

"Well its not like I'm scared or anything, I've been teaching for the last 2 years anyways."

"I bet you reacted the same where you were teaching before, that was until you finally got used to your surroundings..."

"But I went to Tokyo U remember, but now it just feels different."

"It is different this time, before you went there as a student, but not you come thre with the mind of a proffesor."

"Thats true, but before I was still teaching-"

"Children, kids, young adults. To them when you make a minor error they don't think much of it, however there are students, not all but some who would take advantage of weakness immediantly at any chance to keep their grade up and you miserable, but luckily, Tokyo U. is a rather revered university where doing it the good way is the only way." Motoko kept on talking all her words reaching Naru, until eventually. "Well I think its gotten pretty late don't you think?"

"Oh my, I didn't realize how much time had passed." Motoko bowed and started off to her room. "Is Keitaro back yet?"

"Um yes, he got back around lunch time Haruka said, I think he may already be asleep." She looked away from Naru and then kept walking. "Good night."

"Good Night." Naru looked down on the table, noticing that tehy had left their tea cups, she picked them up herself put them on the tray where they belonged and brought it to the kitchen. Amazingly, she found herself running into Shinobu who was busy cooking something.

"I'm sorry I was trying to set things-"

"Set what up Shinobu?" Naru asked.

Shinobu acted quickly and before she knew it whatever she had been making was now outta sight. "Well I think I'm gona pass that final cooks exam Naru, she walked off Naru noticing a sweat drop from the back of her head, she was hiding something. Naru placed the tray down, deciding wether or not to talk to Shiobu who had already disappeared from sight.

Naru quicly made her way to the door way, "hey Shinobu." But to her dismay she was alone, and she could her the pattering of quick footsteps in the distance.

_Everybody is avoiding you nya._

"No their not, Shinobu was probably busy and Motoko talked to me remember?"

_More like distracted, you guys were talking with each other for the last 2 hours. On methods on how you could improve yourself._

"?" Naru had a rather puzzled look on her face, she was kinda lost.

_Nya you can be rather dense too sometimes. _

"Whatever, I'm gona go to sleep now." All the other rooms were queit and things in the hallway were silent. Their doors were quiet, and dark, fsssshhhh a door slammed open and Kitsune appeared in front of her, pulling her into her room.

"Naru I gota tell you something I-"

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"UH yeh... can you loan my 1000 yen? I feel like going out to eat and the banks are closed."

"Oh um sure." Naru pulled out of her purse a wallet and gave her the money. "So how is the writing going?"(refer to earlier chapters, Kitsune is a novelist if you may have forgotten.)

"Oh things are just fine. I'm gona have my next novel out after my editor scolds me for not typing some of the pages for her again."

"Your life sounds so much more simple..." Naru muttered.

"Come again?"

"Oh its nothing, you go to bed now, we have you constantly wasted."

"Sober."

"Whatever."

"You should check out the library again Naru. It was like home to you remember?"

"I'll check it out in the morning."

"No problem then, here," Kitsune toosed some shiny into her hands and left, "feel free to check it out tomorrow."

"I'll do that." Kitsune left and Naru stands still looking around the Hinata complex if anything had changed, and the closest thing was the fact that Keitaro had been skipping out on his chores whenever he left for an excavation. There were plants everywhere that needed to be trimmed.

_How about we hit the sack now nya? Yawn_

"You go on ahead without me Na-chan."

_I can wait til you go to bed also, never can let my eyes trail off of you ya know?_

Naru pouts. "I'm not a baby anymore."

_Well, you'll always be a baby to me, and look at you , you're pouting nyas._

"Nyas?"

_I don't know, felt like switching it up..._

"You go ahead, I'm sure you're tired after everything, uh well what is it that you do?"

_That would be my business, well... I guess I can leave your side for now. Good night for now, nyas._

"Good night nya." Before Na-chan could wriggle away, Naru pulled her close to her face, giving her a rather gentle hug.

_Good night again nya. _She vanished from her sight and she stands alone for a while before she finally decides to go asleep.

Home again...

Naru looked at the Hinata library, it was still in the same condition she had left it when she left, or well, the outside was, she had yet to look inside. She revealed the key, and inserted it into the door, hearing the small click. She pushed the door and inside things were exactly the same. The shelves were still alligned the way she had left them, she looked around further and found that they had more tables to study on, and that the cafe had grown bigger. The Hinata cafe had a name now too, Kit,s and Na's. It was still pretty early on in the morning and there was no light shining into the library yet.

_Looks the same like before nyas._

"You went to sleep earlier and I still woke up before you."

_Well the agency made me do late night paper work._

"Agency?"

_Nya I said too much, ack nya! I got stuff to type, don't go and do anything stupid nyas!_ A pair of glasses appeared around her face and dissapeared into a mist around herself. That was that, and Naru was alone again, however this time for the better. The place was not in the great condition that she had left it. There were books sticking out of the shelves and the place was beyond dusty. It irked her so badly that she pulled out one of the feather dusters and started, Kitsune came eventually. But she just went to the cafe, and took a smoke...

"Since when did you smoke?"

"Ever since we lost a good librarian." Kitsune let out a slight puff of air.

"You can't be smoking in here..."

"Haruka does it."

"You're not Haruka though," Naru smiled back putting some books anyway.

Kitsune again let out a large puff of air, not knowing what would be the further consequences. "BBBRRREEEEEEPPPPP" The smoke alarm had went off, and water began to shower only, into the area shw was at, the cafe was soaked, but not the books. A wet and rather happy Kitsune climbed out from the waterfall scratching her head. "When was the last time that happen?"

"The last time you were playing with matches... Arsonist."

"Yeh you're right Naru."

Nothing felt right anymore. Everything so far seemed just tto perfect, something bad had to happen soon, because all these good vibes were making life feel horrificly dull. Naru left the library, only because she wasn't working there anymore. Otherwise she would have stayed much more longer trying t correct some of Kitsune's past year mistakes. It was cold, and she didn't come home until 8 trying to look for a manga that had just been released that day. She was so eager to read it that she was humming with glee. As she approached the dorm, it soon hit her that nobody was home. It wa pitch black, and it was still too early for them to be going to sleep.

She pulled out her key to open the door becuase whenever there was nobody to watch the place, the front was usually locked up by the last person to leave. Haruka had given each one of them their own keys to open the door, there was a whole lot of trust among the residents. It was a bond close to being a family. Naru pulled the door and found that the door was open already, apparently someone was still home. Maybe it was Shinobu, she thought to herself, maybe she can cook me up something to eat.

You couldn't see anything, when you entered and Naru had to pull out her stun gun. Its not like she had ever had to use it, but even when she was younger, whenever she was practically alone like this, she just couldn't help but become extremely paronoid. The aroma of food enthralled her, it was Shinobu. She turned to the kitchen where the light was still on. "Hey Shinobu, how about you cook me some of what you're making also?"

_That isn't Shinobu nya._

"Hey there Naru, long time no see." Keitaro smiled back at her flipping around some unknown dish.

"Oh uh hello Keitaro." It was awkward, and Na-chan was pulling on her cheek trying to get her back to reality.

"Shinobu went back home for the weekend, so I'm her to cook for her." Keitaro began pouring the food into bowls and pushed them towards Naru. She looked rather hard at the food, she was thinking majorly about her stomach. She didn't know what to say. They had met so abruptly, that her heart was still racing. He was acting nice and cool about the situation. "What do you want to drink Naru? We have water... green tea... water."

"So uh Keitaro... How have you been doing?"

"Pretty good, you can't imagine what kind of places I've traveled to."

"Sounds like you've been enjoying yourself all this time."

"Well that isn't entirely true."

"Well how do you feel."

"What do you mean by that?" Keitaro stared at her, it had been a while since she had last had a good look at him, time had made him mature. His face no longer cute, but with a mix of a seriousness.

"Uh nevermind Keitaro."

"Oh come on, you still haven't changed huh?"

"I guess so."

"Naru, I'm going to America again, in a few days." Naru felt a small pause in her heart.

"Why do you have to tell me that?"

"Well its becuase I'm going to America tomor-" Naru cuts him off.

"Keitaro, we aren't a couple anymore," her heart froze for a moment and everything was still in that frame of time.

"Oh uh I guess your right, nevermind Naru, didn't mean to trouble you." He looked away probably thinking to himself. He yawned in response. "Well Naru I got to hit the hay okay?"

"I'm not your keeper ya know."

"Yeh yeh, I know that."

"Goodnight..."

"Yeh you too." Naru watches him ;eave and waits a few minutes before departing.

_I don't know what to say nya._

"You can leave me alone."

* * *

The following morning... 

"YYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYY bye Keitaro!!!!" NAru woke up most abruptly to cheering and yelling. Climbing out of her futon and into some robes she made her way into the still hallway. Running into Kitsune.

"Why sleepy head, you missed all the fun."

"Fun?" Naru tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh yeh you know the goodbye party?"

"Goodbye party?" She shook her head wondering what was going on.

"Oh man that was fun." A drip fell from her eyes as she walked away laughing. "Man those were the best times."

Naru made her way through the pine scented hallways. Feeling the warmth of the heater send her to the hall way.

"Oh Naru you finall wake up?" Seta looked at Naru staring at her up and down.

"Keep your eyes to yourself." Haruka submissioned him sending him to the ground.

"You just missed him ya know?"

"What Keitaro?" Haruka looked to Seta.

"UH Naru do you know what today is?"

"No... Haruka whats-"

"Keitaro left for America."

"Oh I know he said that to me yesterday." She yawned, "gona be quiet for the next few months without him huh?"

"Seta..." Seta nods to Haruka.

"Naru, Keitaro told you he was going to America again right?"

Naru's chest burned suddenly. The necklace suddenly weighing so much around her neck. "Uh yeh," she was barely able to utter the words out.

"Well Keitaro is going there for a permanent job."

"What?"

"Well, when I say the word permanent, I mean that he is retiring as landlord here, and working in, woah Naru!" Naru was on her knees her, hands around her mouth. _Gone? Keitaro's gone?_

"Naru he left a while ago..." Seta looks away talking comforting words. Too bad though. Naru had left and had gotten dressed. Seta's blunt, falling from his lips, "naru?"

"I'm going after him, that rat ass bastard didn't tell me all of that!!! He said he was going to America." Haruka grabs her shoulder.

"What do ya think your doing."

"I don't know..." (Memory in the park flashes). Haruka lets go and smiles.

"Seta pull up the car, and get her there in one piece."

"But I'm on probation, Haruka."

"You wana deal with the cops, or me?" A glint is in her eyes.

"Hehehe..."(nervous laugh). "I'll pull up the car.

* * *

Naru looks out the window as they drive across the subway tracks. The fact that they had got into an off road furry to get to the airport didn't shock or worry her. She turns to Seta. 

"Hey Naru," (the look on Narus face is too terriying to describe). The little white van speeds off...

Uh sorry it took so long, final chapter coming in a few days... Just giving the final tug.


End file.
